


Cold Intentions

by DeltaEnlightenment



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Magic, Misunderstandings, References to Drugs, War, prisoners of war, secret heritage, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaEnlightenment/pseuds/DeltaEnlightenment
Summary: After a six year bloody war between Arendelle and Auradon over a misunderstanding ends, Queen Elsa is imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. The proud Queen was taken prisoner and treated as if she was a villain by King Beast and the rest of the Auradon royals.Years later, things begin to change and come to light when the son of the Isle's White Witch begins plotting to avenge his mother's banishment. It is only a matter of time before Auradon faces consequences for the action's they have taken against Queen Elsa, and the nation they have wronged.Cross posted on fanfic.net





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

The logic behind all of Auradon’s common sense was insane. The kings and queens of the state-like country had cut all ties with Arendelle and declared war on the sovereign nation without actually finding out the truth of the nation’s affairs. They had good, but misguided intentions. They only saw the Queen of the country as a villain once the news reached them. It didn’t matter that the people of Arendelle loved their Queen. Auradon felt wronged that the nation refused to join their ranks. The war had been bloody, and Arendelle had become a fortress of snow and ice. 

Anna and Elsa move the civilians as far from the battle grounds and the shores as it was possible. As long as King Beast was trying to burn down the kind a gentle kingdom, their people were going to be living as far away from harm as it could possibly be. The war lasted six years, and Arendelle won. They were superior even against the multitude of nations that were attacking them. They won because the people of Arendelle loved their country enough to defend it until the end. And they did. The anger of the people rained down on the soldiers at the very end of the war. 

Auradon had stolen their Queen. They fled not long after they took Elsa as a prisoner of war. Elsa, the most beloved queen in history had been stolen because of wrongly informed leaders of a terrible nation. Auradon acted before they had all the facts. King Beast claimed that she was a prisoner of war. They would only give her back if Arendelle agreed to join the States of Auradon. Elsa had made it law that Arendelle would only ever be a sovereign nation. Anna was told by her sister to never make a deal for her return. Someday Elsa would return, and reclaim the throne. She had kissed her sister on the forehead before her final battle. 

Elsa’s magic was only a part of her powers. She happened to possess genetic ice powers, and managed to create an ice messenger, and bring him to life before she was imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. He appeared human, and worked on the barge back and forth to Auradon and the Isle. It was the only way for Elsa and Anna to communicate, and to get things back and forth to each other. Elsa never stopped ruling her country. Anna refused to take her sisters crown unless she died. Anna wouldn’t take any title other than Acting Queen, because her own queen was her sister. Rapunzel and Merida both had spies on the Isle adn had ways of getting information off as well. 

Auradon was ruthless. After what had happened to Elsa, Anna, as well as Eugene and Rapunzel were thankful that Auradon couldn’t connect the dots between Prince Consort Eugene and Flynn Rider. 

The war ended after Auradon got what they truly wanted. Elsa was scheming. If Elsa was going to be known as a Villainess Queen to the world, so be it. She would one day be the Villainess that would destroy Auradon. Even when saying that, she would not let the anger consume her. She would not fall to the likes of the Enchantress or the Evil Queen. Elsa would carry herself like a queen. Her country would always come before her revenge. 

Auradon would fall. She held her head high as soldiers shoved her off the barge and onto the Isle of the Lost. 

Chapter 1 

Dearest Sister,  
I hope that things are doing well in my fine kingdom. Don’t let them fret over me, and let my people know that I am well. 

I am writing you a personal letter for the first time in over a year for an important reason. I’ve been too afraid to tell you sooner because of the lack of good medical care on the Isle. I was pregnant, and I recently gave birth to a healthy baby boy. His name is Gillian, and he’d already shown signs of inheriting my powers. He is happy, healthy and has become my everything. He will be the heir to the throne. Crown Prince Gillian of Arendelle and the Isle of the Lost has a nice ring to it, does it not? 

My baby’s father is a narcissistic, egotistical, idiot of a man, but he is kind, and won’t be an absent father. 

You must think me to be crazy for having a child out of wedlock, and becoming a single parent. It is truly the way of the Isle when it comes to children. Gillian has two older half-brothers and a younger half-sister who is barely a week younger than him. He won’t be locked away from society with me forever. He’ll have some friends, even if they are his siblings, and Grimhilde’s daughter. (The woman is fairly knowledgeable, and she merely has momentary lapses in judgement from time to time. We have tea every so often.)

I love my son, and he already has me wrapped around his little finger similar to how you are with your own daughter and son. I am writing to tell you that I love and miss you. Take care of yourself and your family and the kingdom. 

Love,  
Your Sister,  
The White Witch of the Isle  
Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Elsa closed the enveloped and picked up the gurgling Gillian. The baby had her blonde hair and his father’s blue eyes. He was an easy baby, she knew that already. Elsa made little snowflakes fall on top of him, making him giggle. 

“All right, Gillian. Off to town. Our informant has a letter to deliver to Aunt Anna,” Elsa said. It was nice talking to her child. It made it feel like she had someone to talk to. She pulled her dark cloak over her shoulders and tugged up the hood far over her eyes and began the short journey to the rundown village on the Isle near the warehouse where she had taken residency. 

________________________________________

Elsa began training Gillian when he was four years old. Gaston wanted to see his son more than once a week. He wanted shared custody of his son. Despite being a good mother, she couldn’t raise him by herself, and didn’t want her son hate her or his father for being absent in his life. She taught him how to control and use his powers. She also made him gloves to wear when he wasn’t home with her. The gloves were ordinary, and similar to hers growing up. There was nothing magical about them. She told Gillian there was, but it was truly a bit of psychological manipulation. Her own parents brainwashed her into believing she couldn’t use her powers when wearing gloves, she did the same to him, but this was to keep him safe from others around him. 

Once Gillian had enough control, she allowed him to spend more time with Gaston and his other children. Elsa believed Gillian needed more friends than just Evelyn, Grimhilde’s precious daughter. Eventually, at Gaston’s insistence, they sent Gillian to school. Gaston was under the assumption that Gillian needed more friends than just his siblings. Some of Elsa’s reluctance may have come from her own childhood of loneliness. She remembered the hell that Anna and she went through when her parents cut them out of society entirely. She wouldn’t let her son go through any of that, and she would not be the cause of any of his misfortune if she could help it. 

Gillian’s siblings started calling him Gil not long after he began living with them. Elsa had tried to convince him that Gillian was a fine, noble name. He retaliated by pouting. 

“But Mama, I’m not a noble! I am a low life of the Isle. My name is Gil! Not noble Gillian,” Gillian cried, stomping his foot on the ground. Elsa merely stared at her son. 

“What if we make a deal? I will call you Gillian at home. If we are in public together, I will call you Gil, if that is what you truly wish. I won’t stop your father or your siblings from calling you Gil. But here, in my house, you are Gillian, got it?” Elsa growled out. He flinched away, then he smiled widely. His eyes glinted evilly that he had won, and it was only made a bit more terrifying in the boy’s dark blue attire she had made for him from ice fibers. Her son, the son of the Isle’s White Witch.  
________________________________________

Gillian, the son of the White Witch, became Gil, Son of Gaston, when he was six years old. She was all but forgotten when it came to her son within the Isle’s society. Gil began to dress in reds and golds and in similar fashion to his siblings, with the honest exception of his gloves. The boy was too afraid of his mother, and accidently getting killed or stolen than to stop wearing them all together. 

“How could you let his happen?” Elsa hissed at Gaston, who was writhing on the ground in pain. Elsa could truly pack a punch, as he had found, and how Gil, Junior, Third, Georgia and Maverick all watched in slight horror. The others had been shooed away by Junior as soon as he saw the rage Miss Snow, as Gaston’s children all called her. Elsa had then begun to break the fingers of his crossbow hand, and ended on the pinky, in which she was still holding in a tight grip. 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen! I did not encourage it. Junior did! I just didn’t want to tell you that he wasn’t reminding people that he was your son in public,” Gaston gasped out. 

“You should have told me sooner. This is too late in the game,” Elsa yelled, and his pinky finger snapped right off his hand. 

Her anger vanished in seconds, and backed away from the man who was no longer sobbing. The shock tore through all of the people in the room. Elsa fell to the ground sobbing. She hadn’t meant to lose sight of her morals. All she wanted was her child to be hers. Though it was no excuse. 

“Mama!” Gil cried, rushing over to his mother. 

“Stay away, Gillian!” she yelled, and he reeled backwards. Third had made his way over to Gaston, and had helped him sit up. 

“Elsa,” Gaston said calmly. He knew the feeling. He’d experienced it time and time again. The guilt, and instant regret once you’ve woken up from a rage or a daze. From what he knew, when she’d hurt her sister, it was an accident, but she still felt similar to what she must be feeling now. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

The disgraced queen had a look of fear on her face. “Who said anything about you?” And she tore out of the small house. 

Gaston got to his feet. “Junior, get the medical supplies ready. I’ll be back. Do not let Gil leave the house until I return. If he’s as much of a mama’s boy that I think he is, he’ll be wanting to tear after her.” 

The man limped out of the house, clutching his hand, and went after Elsa as fast as he could manage. 

“Dad, wait!” Junior called. He didn’t understand why his father was going after the woman who’d just harmed him. 

“Do what I tell you, Junior. Keep your siblings in the house until LeFou, your mother, your aunts or I return. Do you hear me?” Gaston shouted, and he ran out of the house in the direction where Miss. Snow had gone. 

“What’s happening?” Gil asked his older brother. “Where did Mama go?” 

“She’ll be back, Gilly, don’t worry. Dad will be as well. They just need to talk through some things. Aunt Snow is having an episode, kinda like Uncle LeFou and Dad,” Junior said. 

Gil didn’t enjoy when his father had episode. Dad ended up trying to hunt down any animal he could find on the Isle. According to Third, who wasn’t always the smartest tried starting a rumor that Gaston had killed a man thinking it was a bear. Dad had taken about a second before he’d shot down that rumor in anger. 

“I didn’t think that Mama had episodes,” Gil whispered. “She’s always so kind.” 

Junior didn’t entirely understand what was going through his brother’s head, but he agreed with him. He never expected things like this from Aunt Snow. He didn’t respond and went to find the medical kit. 

Gaston found Elsa crying by a tree near her own home. “Snow, may I hug you?” He asked as calmly as he could. 

“You need to get as far away from me as you can. Take Gillian and don’t let him come near me again,” she whispered. “If I reacted like that to him, what will I do if he joins a gang or does drugs? All he did was dress in different clothes, and I retaliated by beating you and freezing off one of your fingers! How will I react then?” 

“I do not know, Snow,” Gaston replied to Elsa. “You acted how anyone else on the Isle would have when they are wronged. That isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Your son will understand. He might be a bit scared of you for a bit, but he will get over it. We do not abuse our children like some of our peers.” 

“Gaston, I don’t want to be a villain,” Elsa cried into his shoulder. 

“You may not have a choice. No one ever said you couldn’t be a villain and a good person,” Gaston said. “Just take a look at me. I am a swell man, and I am a villain.” 

“You are a narcissistic asshole with no truly respect for other people,” Elsa snarled. “Sometimes I can’t believe I ever allowed you to touch me. How I fell lower that Snow White will forever elude me.” 

“You say that, yet I am your only friend aside from Grimhilde,” Gaston said. “I have plenty of respect for other people. I have seven kids who I love dearly, don’t I?” 

He received a glare from Elsa. 

“I am sorry. I know it won’t make a difference,” Elsa said. “It was a stupid reason to lose a finger over.”

“You’re telling me. I was the one who lost it,” he joked. He was in a lot of pain, and it was becoming ever clearer, but he felt this may be more important than getting medical attention from LeFou. “Too soon?” Elsa nodded. “Take a few days for yourself. I’ll make sure Gil is okay. When you are ready to come back to the world, come and get him. Everything will be alright.” 

Gaston got up to leave. He felt like she wouldn’t do anything stupid at that point. 

“Gaston. I really am sorry.” 

“I know. I know.” 

“When I get off here, you are coming with me. You and your children. I’ll have my sister put citizenship papers through the next time I send her a letter.” 

He left. Both knew it was a start, but things were going to be tense between them for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The severity of Elsa’s imprisonment truly hit the day that her son came home with the first of her worst fears. 

The day had started really well. Anna had sent a letter to her and Gillian as well as a gift. It was something that her time on the Isle had made her forget about Arendelle traditions. She was elated when she realized her sister cared more for her son’s royal education than she did. Elsa sometimes wondered what the Isle was doing to her and what it would eventually do to her son. 

Gillian’s ninth birthday was two weeks before, and it came and went with an okay carrot cake that Elsa made from the few carrots she managed to get from her garden. It was winter, and fresh food from the garden was even harder to come by now than any other part of the year. Gillian had celebrated with his mother, and Evie and later that week celebrated with his father. Elsa got the day of because she simply gave birth to him, and Gaston did not. 

He came home not long after she finished reading her letter with a maniacal grin on his face. 

“Mama! Guess what!” he called as he bounded into the warehouse, nearly crashing into a piece of ice furniture. 

“Gillian, calm down. What is it?” she asked giving her son a hug. 

“I joined a gang today!” Gillian said. He was thrilled with himself, and was excited as he could be. Elsa’s heart filled with dread. She knew this would eventually be coming, but she didn’t expect it so soon. All of the Isle kids were in gangs. It had become a rite of passage to join a gang for those who grew up on the Isle. 

“Really,” she gasped out. 

He nodded. “Harry and Harriet asked me today. They needed more people for their crew, and I said that I would be good. Uma spat in my face, she said I was too neeve. Uma’s the captain.” 

“Naive, Gillian,” Elsa corrected out of habit. “And you are not naive. It just so happens that you are more of a gentleman than most of the boys you know that are your age.” She paused and looked at the smile on her son’s face again. “Will you be careful? Will you be safe?” 

Her blonde, grimy nine-year-old scoffed. “Of course, Mama. I can defend myself.” 

“Really? Without your powers?” Elsa asked in disbelief. 

“Mhm. Dad’s been teaching me how to fight with a knife and how to properly use a crossbow. I got both of my own for my birthday, so did Georgia. I also have eight siblings. I know I need to know how to defend myself.” Elsa wasn’t really fond of what that implied, but she wasn’t surprised that Gillian fought with his brothers and sisters. 

“Okay, honey.” 

“I will be fine, Mama. Harry’s the best. I am his first mate. He’s going to teach me all about sailing,” Gillian said, happier than she had seen him in a long time. “And don’t worry. I won’t forget about my lessons, or about Evie. Evie would probably kick me in the not nice places if I started to ignore her.” 

“I don’t really care as long as you stay safe.” 

“I will mom. And before you say it, I remember. No powers.” He was so innocent. She struggled to make sure she taught him the skills he needed to survive and what he needed to know to become a proper Arendelle royal. He seemed to do just fine on his own surviving the Isle. She worried as only a mother could that her son would become something that wasn’t the innocent boy she knew and loved. 

This gang better pray that they didn’t change her son too much. She didn’t want him to die in a stupid turf war. Jafar’s son and Maleficent’s daughter were both making their positions clear on the Isle. They were in charge and people better respect that. 

Maleficent’s daughter worried her. Elsa had seen her around the barge and in the shops whenever she went to retrieve food. The girl was nasty and truly had no respect for others. Her mother was raising her to be as awful as she could be. Elsa couldn’t really even fathom the thought of raising Gillian to be evil. 

It was becoming rarer for Elsa to really have to go and see town. She had a garden where she planted seeds from rotting fruits and vegetables and then froze them once they were ripe. If people were brave enough, they came to her for fresh food. After the word of what she had done to Gaston had gotten out, people avoided her warehouse like the plague. Only the ill really came to her. Vegetables were the closest thing they had to medicine that isn't harmful drugs or alcohol. People thought it was magical. But it was nothing more than nutrition. 

“Gillian, before you go read or study, I have something for you,” Elsa said. Gillian sagged a bit at the mention of schoolwork, but Elsa knew he would do it anyways. Deep down, Gillian clung to his title as a prince. The one solace of maybe getting off this forsaken Isle. 

“What is it?” 

“A letter from your cousins and aunt and uncle. I know it is a bit after your birthday, but they sent a gift as well.” 

“I got a letter?” he asked, nearly bouncing out of his shoes. Of course her son found a letter more interesting than a gift. It must be an Isle thing. She didn’t spoil him, but she didn’t have anything to spoil him with either. “What does it say?” 

Elsa laughed and handed over the letter. “I don’t know. Why don’t you find out?” 

He snatched the letter as quickly as he could. Gillian took care to carefully open the envelope. 

“Dear Cousin Gillian, 

Happy ninth birthday! I know we have never met, but we miss you and Aunty Elsa so much. You would love Arendelle and Olaf, (who says hi, by the way). We can’t wait for both of you to come home. 

Love,  
Topher and Margaret 

To our wonderful nephew, Gillian, 

Have a wonderful birthday! We love you and your mother so much. I’ve sent along a gift. It is tradition in Arendelle to gift princes and princesses with their first symbol of royalty when they are nine years of age. Yours is made of pure diamond, blue and pure. You are your mother’s child from what I hear. I hope it suits you. 

We love you, and stay safe.  
Aunt Anna and Uncle Christoph” 

He put the letter down gently as he saw the box wrapped in butcher’s paper. He picked up and gently peeled off the paper. It revealed a solid cherry box with intricate designs carved into it and a lock. There was a key on a chain inside the envelope. He unlocked the box as gingerly as he could. Nervous as he was, it didn’t help with his mother looking over his shoulder. 

Both gasped at the sight inside the box. There was a glittering crown inside. Just as the letter had said, it was made of pure diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. 

“She, she did this for me?” Gillian asked in awe. 

“Of course, you are the crown prince. That is nothing less than what you deserve.” She smiled, “Well, aren’t you going to try it on?” 

Gillian handed the box to his mother and ran to get his jacket from his bedroom. The one his mother made for him specifically. He pulled it on then picked up the crown and gently placed it on his head. 

“You look so handsome,” Elsa beamed. The crown was his, and no one ever would look as good in it as he did. It glittered in his dirty, blonde hair that was coated in grime. He looked so much like a prince, but the Isle wasn’t lost on her in that moment either. 

He didn’t move for a few moments. He ripped off his gloves and threw them to the side of the room and turned to see himself in a mirror. 

“Mama?” 

“Yes, Gillian?” 

“It is so simple to forget that I am a prince,” he replied. “Because we are here. When we get home. I will never wear my gloves again. I’m sick of hiding.” 

“I know. I’m sick of hiding as well. I will never make you do something you don’t want to ever again,” Elsa said, a few tears she allowed to trickle down her face. “This isn’t forever. Please don’t forget that.” 

“You promise?” 

“I do. I promise we will leave here someday.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You know that your crown never leaves this house, correct?” 

“Who do you think I am, Evie?” 

“That’s my boy,” Elsa said, ruffling his hair, and tracing the diamonds that were upon his head. 

They’d go home someday. For crown, and for country.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gil, wher'er we goin'?" Harry groaned as his best mate dragged him through the VK's territory. "I really don't feel comfortable this far from the wharf."

"Don't be such a baby, Hook," Gil remarked. They were fourteen. "They won't bother doing anything to me. Why would they do anything to you?" Gil checked his crossbow for a quick second to make sure that statement held confidence. It did.

"If you do this often, and with that monster of a weapon, I'd guess you wouldn't have much fear."

"Come on. If I'm late, the Rotten Four will be the last thing we should be worrying about. Besides, Mal and Jay tried following me once, but they stopped because of where I went," Gil said, and returned to dragging Harry with him back to the forest.

"Trouble? Don't we constant get into that without much consequences?" Harry exclaimed. Then he noticed which part of the woods they were headed for. "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Where d'ya think you're goin'?"

"I just told you," Gil tried.

"No, you really didn't."

"'Course I did."

"No, Gilly, you did not!" Harry tried. "We are well into the White Witch's territory. She'll skin both of us alive if she knows we are here!"

"You are such a wimp. Fearsome pirate, my ass, Harry. You are terrified of a simple lady who lives in the forest," Gil laughed. He tugged off a single glove, and wrapping his hand around the big door handle, and pulled open the heavy, warehouse door open.

"When the hell did you become brave, Gil?" Harry exclaimed.

"I have never not been brave. The only thing that scares me is that she'll kill me for being late. I was supposed to check in yesterday," Gil shrugged, yanking the pirate into the building.

"You work for her?" Harry tried to understand what Gil was trying to get across to him.

Gil snorted. "'Course not. She's my mother." He pulled off his other glove and shrugged on a jacket that was bluer than anything he'd ever seen on the Isle. "Put your coat on. Otherwise you might freeze."

"Mother? Your mother is the White Witch?" Harry yelled, momentarily forgetting where he was.

"Who else on the Isle has pure white hair like mine?" Gil said. "Mama! I'm home!"

Harry attempted to hide behind Gil. The rumor mill said that the White Witch was horribly disfigured, terrifying even. No one had ever seen beneath the cloak that she wore out in public, either. So it may not really be true. But they say she was even more horrifying than Mother Gothel's raggedy mug.

All pretenses went away when he saw Gil's mother. She shocked him in no way that he ever expected.

"Gillian, you were supposed to be home yesterday," she said after coming into view, her arms crossed tersely.

Gil shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

"I don't care if you are sorry. I worry. You are only twelve! I thought you were dead." She pulled her son in for a hug. Harry however had found himself physically stuck to the ground. Elsa turned her attention to the boy Gil brought home with him. She glared at him, suspecting he was the reason why her son had worried her.

"Gil, who is this?"

"Harry Hook." Elsa softened a bit at that.

"I have heard a lot about you, Harry," she said. "Gil is very lucky to have you."

Harry blinked, then stared wordlessly for a while. "Gil, you forgot to mention that your mother was Queen Elsa. Why are you on the Isle, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Prisoner of War," Elsa stated. "Once someone is on the Isle, it isn't really possible to make an appeal and leave. If you keep my identity a secret. I'll let you have as much fresh food as you want."

"Fresh food?" His silence had been bought by food. Typical, not just for sailors, but for Isle kids. She laughed with her son and his friend during dinner, and invited Harry to stay the night if his father wouldn't mind. Elsa dearly hoped Harry became a steady person in his life. Hook may not be the best influence, but he was good for him.

After that night, Harry became a regular guest in there house. It was good for the cold atmosphere. He also became a person who knew how to help when Gil's powers became uncontrollable.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gil had noticed differences in his princess and his younger brother who was closest in age to him.

Maverick was the first child of Gaston's that wasn't named after his father for his first name. It was a very nice change in the family, not as much confusion among the kids. Maverick and Gil were almost exactly a year apart. Ritchie was a romantic, and Georgia, the twins and Gil all knew from an early age that once their brother fell in love, he would fall hard.

He proved them right. Gil didn't think it would be with his childhood best friend. He knew that Maverick would be killed if Evie's mother found out about her forbidden romance. She was as taken by Maverick as Maverick was by her. Gil knew it would end badly. Something was bound to go wrong in the near future. It was just not fathomable that their parents would be okay with their Shakespearean relationship.

Gil was the only one who knew about their relationship. He knew about it from its conception. Evie would be the biggest gossip on the Isle if her mother didn't keep her locked away. Ritchie was a quiet kid, and didn't really say much about anything. Evie, however, had to tell Gillian the day that she had met Maverick. The entire relationship was the epitome of star crossed lovers. Maverick had seen Evie in her room one day, looking wishfully out the window. She invited Ritchie in, and they talked the afternoon away. His younger brother kept going back.

Maverick was head over heels in love with Evie by the time he managed to catch him in private for a few minutes not long after the affair started. Evie was almost thirteen, and Ritchie was not much younger. Gil warned his brother from doing anything stupid. It was the Isle, and Aunt Grimhilde would melt if she knew that there was a boy in her daughter's life. It would be even worse if Ritchie defiled her daughter.

"We won't do anything stupid, Gil," Ritchie said waving him off. "We know better."

Evie said almost the exact same thing, in the same uninterested tone. Gil warily listened to her, and had simply gone back to braiding her hair while she brewed her potions in her bedroom. The look in her eyes was one that he had never seen in anyone before. Ritchie shared the same look. It scared the crap out of Gil. He'd never seen anyone truly happy, and yet he could sense that the relationship would take some turn down hell's road.

He never knew how it would happen, though. Evie and Gil were fourteen, Ritchie was thirteen when things did go south about a year after Ritchie became Evie's fairytale prince.

Elsa had been out that day, and Gil was taking the time to himself to be away from pirates, siblings, and parents. He was practicing his powers, and taking naps in intervals. There was no rush to do anything, so he was lazing around as much as he could. He was barely asleep in his room again when there was a pounding on the door of the warehouse.

He was annoyed, yet answered the door anyways. It was either someone he knew, or some suicidal person who would be in for a surprise when his mother tried to help them instead of kill them.

The blue haired pixie girl, and his younger brother were both looking terrified. Something had happened, and Evie had a bag with her.

"Gillian, we need your help," Evie choked out. Her voice was extremely shaky, and Ritchie looked the same as she sounded.

"Get in," Gil said, shoving both of them inside, looking around before slamming the door shut. They both made their way to the kitchen table, and sat down, knowing that it would be better for them not to seem too comfortable. Especially with the look on Gil's face. "Talk, before I go and find my mother."

Both the guilty looking teens shuddered.

"It was an accident," Ritchie exclaimed. "We didn't mean for this to happen."

Evie didn't look up, and merely handed him a potion. The girl was a genius when it came to potions, and science in general. Gil took it, and stared at it. Then he looked back at her.

"Evie, what is this?" he demanded.

"Positive test," Evie whispered.

"A positive test for what?" he hissed, the inner Isle taking over whatever princely nature was usually in its place.

"A baby."

Gil paused. He had hoped that he was wrong. He had prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was. There were times he wished that he wasn't trusted by people. He closed his eyes.

"Gillian, say something, please!" Evie begged. His silence might kill her.

"What do you want me to say? What the fuck can I do? Aunt Grimhilde may kill both of you, and Dad may put your hide on the wall, Maverick!" Gil yelled. "I warned both of you! But did either of you listen to me? No!"

Evie silently cried. Ritchie held her hands tightly.

"We're sorry," Evie said softly.

"I don't care if you are sorry. What are you going to do? If I am right, Grimhilde doesn't even know about Maverick, does she?" Their silence was confirmation enough for Gil. "Great. You both can stay here until Mama gets back. You'll be lucky if she doesn't skin you alive either."

It was just their luck that Elsa had walked in at that moment.

"I don't like you threatening people with me, Gillian," Elsa stated. Her son froze, but he seemed as angry as he had when she had walked in. Whatever he was angry about must be around the two guilty looking teens sitting at her table.

"I'm only telling the truth. They are probably safer with you than they are with Dad or Aunt Grimhilde," he seethed.

Now Elsa was intrigued. "What am I missing here?"

"Evie is pregnant!" Gil said bitterly.

Oh. There was the clarity she needed, and the situation made much more sense in those three words.

"Does Grimhilde know, Evelyn?" Elsa asked coldly. The girl shook her head. "How far along?"

"Three months. I found out this morning, I waited until Maverick came over to take the test," Evie said, holding her hand. Most potion tests were blood tests. This one was no different. The girl had her hand wrapped in a piece of cloth, a few specks of blood were bleeding through it. Evie had clearly sliced her hand open for it.

"You can stay here for the week. Until your mother comes looking for you. Maverick can stay for that much time as well," Elsa said. "But when Grimhilde does come looking for you, Evelyn, you will tell her everything. Everything."

The girl nodded.

"Maverick, I won't make you do anything, but if Junior, Third or Gaston comes to look for you, I will make you do the same." He nodded as well. "Gillian, stop being mad at them. I know you probably feel responsible, but you aren't. This is a dangerous situation. I don't know what will happen. What are the two of you planning to do with the child?" Evie clutched her stomach, and Elsa had her answer. "I thought that may be the case. I'm shocked at the two of you, but not surprised about it. Social rules are a bit looser here than in proper society, so it may not be bad. Your parents may be reasonable."

Evie gave a small laugh, and the brothers snorted. "My mother is not what one could assume to be reasonable."

"Father will be really pissed, or really happy that he has another to add to his brood to worship," Maverick replied.

Elsa shook her head. "I want to reprimand you both," she said pointedly to the guilty parties. "I'm not going to, because you are both going to be in for a world of hurt in a few months."

The severity of their situation finally dawned on the pair. They began crying for entirely different reason.

It was almost five days before Grimhilde came knocking on Elsa's door demanding her daughter back. The conversation didn't do so well, but it ended on a higher note. Grimhilde was going to let Evie keep the child, and was excited to have a grandchild, but didn't want the shame that went with it. Evie wasn't allowed to leave her castle or the ice warehouse for any reason. There was no point in supervised visits with her lover. Grimhilde was smart enough to see that it was too late to prevent anything. Their child and their relationship were to be kept under wraps as much as possible. Evie was also to go to school after the child was born. It would be too strange if all of a sudden people asked questions about their family. Keeping Evie locked away had made her rebellious anyways, why try to stop her anymore?

The child's name was Evangeline, and she was born healthy and happy, even if she was extremely small and frail. Evie had never been happier than the day that her child was born. Ritchie was elated, and his entire world revolved around his angel as he called her from the moment she was born.

It wasn't lost on anyone that it was just another child born into captivity, who may never know freedom. The baby was born severely underweight and got ill not long after. If it were not for Elsa and Grimhilde's determination to keep the child alive, and as much fruits and vegetables from Elsa's garden to put as much nutrients and vitamins into her frail body, Evangeline would have died. Villain were not allowed medicines. Why did they deserve it? The only drugs around were illegal ones made in houses that were falling apart on the street. It only made the longing to beat the crap out of Auradon more relevant to Elsa and Gillian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: To my readers, I want to just let you all know that much of what is in this story is a deeper look into what the Isle really is like. This chapter and the one before it deals with things that are of a sensitive subject. Drugs and the like I feel like are a part of the Isle's culture. If you disagree, oh well. Best not forget that this is fanfiction. –Delta.

"I can't believe the blue pixie demon is actually going to our school," Harry groaned in their first hour class that day with Ms. Anastasia. It was supposed to be arithmetic, but it was more of watching Ms. Anastasia painting her nails with lead paint. "And the excuse of why she's suddenly here? Socialization? She has less of a personality than a tea kettle."

"Do you think she's always has been such a ditz?" Georgia asked her brother. Gil and Georgia shared all of their classes because they were so close in age to each other. Harry snorted a bit at the question.

"Who, Evie? Or do you mean Ms. Anastasia?" he asked, a bit confused. Harry was starting to doze off on his shoulder. Gil pulled a thread off his fraying yellow pirate's jacket. A gift from Harry and Uma for his fourteenth birthday. It suited two needs, his gang affiliation and his significant parent color.

"The princess, dumbass. We already knew that Anastasia was a ditz," Georgia rolled her eyes.

"If her mother is anything to go off of, I would say yes," Gil responded staring at the girl in front of him. He knew better, and knew that Evie was a very smart girl. She was a wiz at potions, and the last few weeks she had become a great mother. She wore lots of makeup that day to hide the dark circles under her eyes. It pained him to hear his sister and his best friend talk about Evie that way, but the politics on the Isle dictated he say nothing. Evie would understand, just how she would understand why Maverick would ignore her in public. "But who knows. How much are we like our father?"

"You may not be much like Dad, but you are extremely similar to Ms. Snow," Georgia said. "So maybe you have something about her intelligence."

Gil didn't let the comment pass through his head. Harry had fallen completely asleep and all of his weight was now on Gil.

"Harry, get off," Gil said, shoving the taller boy off of him. Harry fell to the ground, sending his ridiculous hook clattering to across the floor. Harry went flying after it.

"Should I try to recruit her?" Georgia asked. She was taking a break from the crew for a bit, and trying to get traction on her own gang. It was failing miserably.

"You can try," Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "But I wish you luck, lassie. Stacy and Dizzy looked like they were going to lock her away in the Curl Up and Dye and never let her go for her fashion traits alone. Mal was also eyeing her earlier today."

"Who knows?" Gil said, trying to make it seem like he hadn't grown up with the girl. He knew that Georgia knew Ritchie had a newborn kid, but she didn't know who the mother was, so she wouldn't be asking him about it. "Her mother was powerful. It is quite possible that Mal, Jay and their puppy will drag the princess into their exclusive gang."

"Mal would eat her alive, Gil, and Jay would get annoyed with her before too long," Harry replied.

"Some princesses are strong," Gil said, feeling the need to defend his aunt and her fellow rulers.

"Not that one," Georgia remarked. "That one was raised to look at herself in a mirror."

"I guess you're right," Gil said getting up. "I'm ditching. Another minute in this place, and I might explode. You coming, Harry?"

"I'm out of here, if you are," Harry said. "I need to see the ocean. I've been slacking on my duties and Uma is about ready to make me walk the plank."

Harry was the first one out of the classroom. Georgia was up trying to talk to Evie before they'd even left the classroom.

"What's going on with you?" Gil asked Harry after they had left the school building. "You are anxious today."

"Nothing."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Funny how I don't believe you."

"It is nothing, Gil. I just thought of something, and now I feel ridiculous even pondering it." Harry responded, pulling a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it as he walked towards the wharf. He took a drag and passed it to Gil.

"This is my only one today, Harry. Mama expects me home, and she'll kill me if she finds out I've been smoking," Gil mentioned.

"Whatever, Mama's boy," Harry laughed. "Speaking of your mom."

"Yeah?"

"If she's a queen, does that make you a prince?" Harry asked. Gill started choking on smoke. "Suck it up, Gil. It's only smoke."

Gil stood their wheezing for a few seconds. He then punched Harry in the shoulder.

"Two years you have known who my mother is, and you ask that out of the blue now?" Gil yelled. "And in public, too. Sometimes I wonder about you."

"Just asking," Harry shrugged. Sometimes Gil really questioned his friend's intelligence. "Are you going to answer, or not?"

Gil glared, and whispered to his friend, "I'm the Crown Prince of Arendelle."

"The crown-" Harry began to shout before Gil covered his mouth and flipped him over his shoulder hard to the ground.

"Yes, Harry. Could you say it louder? My Aunt could hear you across the ocean," Gil hissed. "Yes. I'm the heir to the White Witch. It is my birthright."

"I thought you didn't want people knowing who your mother was?"

"Yes, Harry. I also don't have a friend who asks me if I am a fucking royal in the middle of a public place filled to the brink with the scum of the earth and their offspring," Gil seethed, putting a knee to the pirate's chest and a knife to his throat. "This conversation is over. If I hear one more bit of this topic I will not think twice about slitting your throat."

"I yield, Gil," Harry said. "Didn't mean to bring the pirate out of you."

"Good. Now give me a cigarette. My heart's racing, and I can't handle another stupid scare like that regarding my heritage." At this point it did not matter if his mother killed him later, he shaking like nothing else right then.

Not too long after Evie's school debut, Gil's life changed.

Harry kissed Gil. Gil took the opportunity and ran with it. He wondered if it would last. He was elated for a few weeks. Gil was high on the happiness that Harry had given him by giving him the affection he'd wanted the most from his best friend. The one thing he had longed to have from Harry for the longest time.

It was a while before he realized what the implication of him falling in love with his best friend. Gil wondered if he was letting his country down.

Who said he couldn't get married twice? Most kids had nightmares about their parents or others who had hurt them or tortured on the Isle. Gil was no exception. His father as well as his mother had terrifying mental breakdowns in which they had harmed him or each other, but he trusted them more than most, even with the moments of harm. It was just that he had bigger fears than his parents. He dreamt that he failed his country before he had even stepped foot on its soil.

There were other nightmares that didn't revolve around how much of a disappointment to his country. Gil would have nightmares that his father would beat him black and blue when he found out that he was a sodomite. Gil didn't get any sleep for months after that first kiss. There was no way he would call what he had with Harry innocent, it was hardly that. Even in the moments when he was happy with Harry, he was depressed the rest of the time. Cigarettes weren't cutting it anymore. It didn't take him very long to go to Junior for stronger narcotics to make the choices and fears fade away from his conscious thoughts.

Before, Gil never avoided who he was. Gillian used to embrace his royal side. He used to wear his crown anytime he needed to feel closer to his heritage at home. So that he wouldn't forget about Prince Gillian of Arendelle. Once he started in on the drugs, he stopped going to his mother's house. If his mother knew, she would put in for a world of hurt. A frostbite worse than anything she'd given him before in his life.

It was months before the next time he went back to her house. The next time he was brave enough to step foot on her property was not long after the first time he'd slept with Harry. The only reason why he went was because he was too afraid to cry anywhere else on the Isle and not be killed for it. Gil really wasn't sure what he had been thinking, and went straight to his room, higher than an airplane and looking worse for wear than he ever had in his life. What he hadn't realized was he breezed right past his mother, who'd barely seen him come in before he'd slammed the door to his room.

Gil cried and cried as no fifteen year old could on the Isle. This wasn't how he was supposed to live his life. He wasn't good enough for anyone. He wouldn't ever be.

"Gillian," Elsa said softly. There were no locks in his room or in their building other than the main entrance. "I'm coming in."

Elsa hadn't seen him in weeks. She had been a few days away from tracking him down because Gillian had her so worried.

"Oh, darling, what's wrong?"

"If I tell you, Mama, you won't love me anymore," Gil said. "You'll disown me. I'm not worthy of being a prince."

Elsa gathered her son in her arms, and rubbed his back. She took his jacket off to make sure that he didn't overheat while he was sobbing into her shoulder. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw his arms. She feared this years ago, but never thought he would do it.

"Gillian, have you been doing drugs?" she asked calmly. He nodded knowing that it was futile to deny it. "Why?"

"Because I failed my country," he whispered.

"Oh, honey. You haven't failed anyone, not me nor Arendelle," Elsa said. "Why do you think that, sweetheart? Please talk to me?"

Gil had never once acted like this. Maybe it was the drugs, but she had an inclination that the drugs were effect not the cause of how he was acting. Mother's intuition.

"I can't."

"But you can. Remember, I am not an evil villain. I am your mother. I won't hurt you. I am not like the rest," Elsa told him. She could not call herself evil, because it was not true, but Elsa conceded she was a villain. There was no way around that, she had spent too much time on the Isle to call herself a hero. "Please, don't forget that."

Gil stiffened. "I fell in love."

"That is wonderful, Gillian," she responded. It was something that she had never experienced herself.

"And we had sex."

Something that she could live with her son doing. She could live with that as a mother as long as they timed it out. There was not many medical supplies on the Isle, let alone to protect from mistakes. She loved Gil, but didn't think he was ready for kids like Evelyn quite yet.

"Okay. You are fifteen and can make your own decisions."

But Gillian wasn't done talking yet. She should have seen some of the signs, but Gillian was good a blending in and hiding things from others. Another horrible side effect from the Isle.

"With Harry."

"Oh."

That was what Gil had been afraid of. Sodomy on the Isle was condemnable. Elsa had never talked about it with Gil before, mostly because it had never come up in conversation before. His fear of failing his country now made a lot more sense to her. His belief was born of the trash on the Isle. Arendelle was accepting of most things, and that was mostly because of Elsa herself. He was scared she wouldn't accept him, and maybe that he wouldn't be able to provide an heir for his country. He felt like he failed his family, because he loved Harry.

"Gil, you do know that I am unmarried," Elsa said. Her son nodded. "You are my child and the only person I would trust with my kingdom, the one I still rule even with this unlawful imprisonment."

"Yes, but if you hadn't been sent here, you would have been married and had a true heir."

"You are very silly, Gillian. I never would have married. I may not have wanted to be locked away here, but I wouldn't give you up for the world."

Gillian blinked up at her. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I also never want you to believe I would disown you for something as silly as loving someone, regardless of who they are. I love you, and Anna and her family, and your father to a fair extent," Elsa laughed. "He has helped me to raise a wonderful son."

"Okay."

"Good. Now that you are no longer scared of me disowning you, we have something else to discuss," Elsa said. Gil blinked up at her through glazed eyes a bit lost at her words. "You are grounded, and under house arrest here until you are off drugs entirely. You will not leave here until I am sure you are completely clean, and until I know that your dealer will not ever think to provide you something as dangerous as this again. And that the boy who defiled my son knows where his place is in your life."

"Mama, please-"

"You do not get a choice in it. Who's the one that has been giving you drugs," Elsa demanded. Gil refused to answer. "Now, Gillian."

He murmured a name.

"What was that?" He said it again. "Junior. Should have known. Get some sleep. You are in for a rough few weeks, my prince." She kissed his head as she made her way out of the warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gaston!" Elsa yelled, bursting into his hovel. "Where are you?"

The man in question was playing with a baby girl with dark hair and blue eyes. He saw his friend and past lover, and his entire being filled with dread. The five other kids in the room turned to gawk at the White Witch in their living room.

"Um, Snow, how may I help you?" Gaston squeaked.

She smiled a horrid smile from underneath her cloak. "Do you happen to know where your oldest son is? Do you know what your eldest has been giving your third child?" Elsa had yelled, yanking him by his collar. The temperature had dropped slowly since she had entered the room.

"No?" he asked.

"Interesting," she replied. "You didn't happen to know that Gil was doing drugs?"

"No, Snow, I did not," he tried, but he was as bad of a liar when put on the spot as his son. Gaston also was not sure what drugs Snow was referring to. "I mean, I knew he smoked, but, well, most kids on the Isle do once they hit a certain age."

"Stop. I know you are lying. You didn't tell me because you were hoping he didn't tell me because you were hoping that Gillian didn't stumble home strung out!" Elsa sneered.

"Well, I suppose," Gaston tried again. He started to nervously rub his hand, the one that was missing a pinky from one of the last spats he had with Elsa.

"Where is Junior?" Elsa demanded.

"Down at the wharf. His gang has been causing trouble for the different pirate crews by the look of it."

"Good. That was my next stop anyways."

Every kid in the room breathed a sigh of relief once she was gone. Gaston was thankful he remembered to call her Snow. Not all of his younger children knew who Aunt Snow really was. When she was happy, she loved to play with some of Gaston's younger children. They all loved their Aunt Snow very much. His children all knew that she was dangerous at times, and to back off when she was angry.

Gaston hoped he would see Junior again, but the Queen did not seem very merciful at the moment.  
\---------------------  
Dear Sister,

Don't let boys near your children. Don't let their best friends don't drag them into their teenage parenthood drama. Make sure that their siblings are not providing them with drugs.

Gillian is going through a rough patch. I currently despise being a single parent. He is still the sweet wonderful boy he has always been. Just filled with more self-doubt and hatred than I ever managed to possess as a child. I need to go. There are two boys that are not my son to scare the living daylights out of.

Love,

Your Big Sister  
\--------------------------------  
It was easy to say that Junior LeGume and Harry Hook were both terrified out of their minds. More so than their parents were ever able to do to them before. The extremely sharp icicles nearly touching their eyeballs and growing closer by the second helped the matter along. The last hour and a half had been one of the most terrifying moments of their lives.

"Now, do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Aunt Snow."

"Yes, milady."

She snapped her fingers and the icicles turned into powder before their eyes.

"Harry, you can go see Gillian. Junior, I do not want to see you around my son for a very long time."

"Yes, Aunt Snow."

Both boys vanished as quickly as they possibly could. Junior had been present the night his father and his aunt had nearly killed each other. It was something that would forever be burned into his memory, and Junior would be very cautious around his aunt from there on out, and not give his younger brother any drugs ever again. Junior actually believed he got off easy in this situation. Harry was actually screwing Gil, he had a long tough road ahead of him with Aunt Snow, and Junior did not envy the young pirate.  
\-------------------------------  
Acting Queen, Princess Anna of Arendelle, never believed that her sister's child could affect her outlook on her own children as much as he had. Never once before she had read the letter in her hand had she feared her own children getting involved in rebellious activities.

"Margaret! Topher! Get your sorry butts down here this instant!" Anna called up the stairs in her anger. It was more worrying than anger. Oh, Anna was beyond furious at her nephew, and she would kick his sorry ass if he were her son or even here. But Gillian wasn't, so she would have to make do with scaring the crap out of her own two children. She knew the situation was different, and her sister and her son were living in poverty surrounded by criminals, but it wouldn't do her any good if her own children found themselves in a similar situation.

Both of her children came running into the room, filled with an energy that Anna herself never lost as she aged. Christoph followed not far behind his two kids.

"Sit. All three of you," Anna commanded in her monarch voice. It was not nearly as strong and powerful as her sister's, but it did beat her family into submission.

"Yes, milady," they chorused and sat down on the small couch as obediently as possible. Anna had no clue why they chose that one. It didn't fit the three of them. She didn't say anything, it was more fun to watch them sit on top of each other.

She took a breath and stared her teenaged children dead in the eyes. "No boyfriends, or girlfriends. No stupid friends. No drugs! Ever. Do we have an understanding?"

"Where is this coming from, Mama?" Topher asked. He was confused, which his mom was normally eccentric and confusing, but this was coming out of nowhere.

"My sister brought some things to my attention. I do not want similar ideas being planted into your heads."

"Gillian has been doing drugs?" Margaret said with mild amusement and a bit of concern lacing her voice.

"Apparently. Drugs are bad! No, no, no! I worry about all three of you. Olaf would be here if he were not made of snow to yell at." Anna was frustrated, and really didn't know what to do about it.

"Anna, was there another reason why you called us down here?" Christoph asked, guiding his dreadfully absent minded wife away from the current topic of conversation.

"What? Oh. Yes. I just got off the phone with Princess Rapunzel and Princess Merida. The plan to infiltrate Auradon's soggy excuse for a great nation is a go."

"Really?" Topher asked.

"The two of you ship out to DunBroch in the morning. The two of you, Eugenia and the second set of terror triplets are all going to be a part of the DunBroch study abroad program for at least a year or so."

"Cool," Margaret said. She was good friends with the four other young, sane, royals. Eugenia was as much of a thief as her father. Kathryn, Samuel and James were all absolute nut jobs. Merida said that when her parents wanted one more child, they wanted one. They did not expect another set of wild triplets, but that was just their luck that the former King and Queen were awarded another set of crazies. The two Arendelle royals were excited to be going on this trip. It would give them a chance to be unknowns for just a little while when it came to school. Auradon just happening to be the impending victim of all six of them.  
\----------------------------------  
"Oh, Gillian, how far we have both fallen," Evie said condemningly to her best friend as she entered his room. His recovery had been rough, and Gil was surprised he hadn't tried to sneak out to try and get rid of the constant headache in his temple.

"Laugh it up, Evelyn," he muttered as he slumped further down him chair. "I believe you are the one who brought her six month old baby with her today."

She flicked him on the head. "Why didn't you come to me, Gil? You know I would have helped you. You have done so much for me."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't have flipped out that your best friend was a sodomite," he growled.

"Stop using that word, Gillian. It isn't polite. You are in love with you best friend. So what?"

"If my dad finds out, I'm dead," he said, wishing that his water was coffee or alcohol. Something that wasn't ice cold water.

"You've kept the fact that you are the son of Queen Elsa of Arendelle a secret for fifteen years. Do you really think he will find out that you are seeing Harry?" Evie asked. "Even if he does find out, he is too afraid of your mother to say anything about it. Gaston loves his remaining eight fingers more than he wants to beat you for being gay."

"He beat Maverick to a pulp when he found out you were pregnant," Gil sighed. He really didn't have the energy for this conversation. His mother had also thrown out his stash of cigarettes. He was dying, or at least felt like he was. "Evie, are you here to keep me company, or are you here to lecture me?"

She smirked, her blue eyes glinting. "Neither. Evangeline is here to keep you company. I have a mission given to me by dearest Maleficent and her daughter. A quest of some kind. I need you to keep my bubbling daughter alive until Maverick picks her up around midnight tonight."

He stared at Evie blankly. "You want your addict of a best friend to watch your child?"

She thought about it before shoving his dark haired niece into his arms. "Yes. I trust you. You love Evangeline, and I know you are not stupid enough to drug her or drop her. I already fed her once today, you can again if you have the food, but if not, otherwise she should be okay for a while."

"Evie, I really don't think this is a good idea," Gil sighed.

"No. It is a wonderful idea," Evie said. "Besides, if it weren't for this, you would be moping. I think that Evangeline would be good for your health. Maybe it will keep you from going crazy."

"Evie."

"I promise you, once your mother finds you of sound mind again, I will take you drinking for the night. How does that sound?" Evie grinned. He glared at her, but shoved Evie out the door, and held the little girl close to his chest. Maybe he would have a child of his own one day. He wouldn't be as reckless as his mother and have a child while he was still living on the Isle.

His niece was adorable. He couldn't deny that. Evangeline made the pounding in his head subside just a bit for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

A hole had been blown through the barrier. It was a brief, may be open for an hour or so. Elsa sensed it. She was glad that Gillian was home when it happen because his magic unleashed as soon as it happened. He nearly destroyed the kitchen because the blocked magic had been freed. She was glad that it only hurt her kitchen and not the boy she held close to her heart so dearly. After years of his magic being locked away inside him, it had built up so much, the release was extremely strong and powerful. Elsa counted herself so lucky he was home, otherwise she might be facing a crusade of villain's wanting to use her child as a weapon for their own agenda's.

She barely managed to get a column of ice through the hole before it started to close. The barrier couldn't break her ice, but the ice couldn't break the barrier. If a larger deformity in the barrier formed, Elsa would be able to bring the barrier down.

She grinned evilly, embracing the villain side that had been created in her during the time on the Isle. Elsa laughed like she never had before. It was only a matter of time now. Auradon would slip up. They would win someday.  
\------------------  
Harry dropped down next to Gil on the ledge of the roof. "What's going on?" He asked his lover.

Gil blew smoke away from Harry. He'd been watching the chaos all afternoon. A fancy car had arrived earlier in the day. He'd never seen a car before. It looked dangerous, and sleek. "The Rotten Four are being taken off the Isle. A test run, of sorts in Auradon. All hell will break loose this evening once they are gone. We'll be in for an all-out turf war. If Uma has anything to say about it, we are going to beat the shit out everyone else."

"Wasn't expecting that," Harry whistled lowly. He plucked the joint from Gil's hand. "Wish it were you?"

"Yes and no. I guarantee that they will be back before too long. Evie will be for sure. I doubt she will leave her child for long. The Auradonian government may be the ones back to take all of us with them," Gil said. "When I leave, I am not wasting time. I will be reclaiming my birthright as soon as the opportunity presents itself. I promise you, war will not be far behind that." He paused, and stole the cigarette back from Harry. "Not quite sure that I am ready for that yet."

"Good. I'm not ready to let go of you just yet," Harry said, nearly shoving his tongue down Gil's throat.

"You may have been factored into the equation," Gil said slyly.

"You can't resist my charm?"

"I didn't want to leave you in an impending warzone. You or my family. I have fourteen siblings, Harry, and a couple of nieces," Gil said. Harry sort of understood. He wouldn't leave his sisters behind if he didn't have to.

"If Mal comes back, I'm sure you could talk her into bringing you back with her. She would listen to you with some cold persuasion."

"I am not using my powers on Mal, Hook." Gil wouldn't. It was too much of a gamble to take. If he was really serious about serving his country, he needed to get there without being stabbed in the back by some ruthless fairy girl.

"It would give you a way off of the Isle. She is strong with weapons, but you have stronger skills when it comes to sheer physical prowess and you have more control over your powers."

"I'm a prince, Harry. I can't just threaten somebody."

"Of course you can! That is all royalty is good for!"

"I could also take you to a hidden alcove and have my way with you just so I can make this conversation stop."

"That works for me!" Harry exclaimed, nearly falling off the building as he tried to get off the ledge.  
\----------------------  
Auradon Prep was everything that made people hate royals and monarchs. Everything was top of the line, there was not a thing out of place. Every person had brand name clothes, and tailored pajamas. It was suffocating, and the six teens who were raised unlike these kids had never wanted to go home so badly in their lives.

Margret and Topher had all of the same classes for some reason. Eugenia was proudly only taking extra-curricular and easy classes, she wanted to graduate in her own kingdom, not in Auradon. The three youngest DunBroch royals were taking the standard sophomore classes.

After the King and Queen's triplet boys, they wanted to have another girl to try and even out the wildness in their family. Instead, Merida and the triplets got two more brothers and a sister. Kathryn, James and Samuel, and they were as wild as their older siblings, and as unruly as one would expect. Merida took her parents throne not long after they were born. Her parents were getting too frustrated to look after a kingdom and six other children. Merida had yet to marry, and it seemed like she never would. The throne in DunBroch would most likely go to the first niece or nephew that she had.

One history class had Kathryn, James, Topher and Margaret in it, and it seemed that every Auradonian royal was also shoved into that time slot. It was clear from the moment their teacher opened his mouth that Auradon had completely rewritten history. The four exchange students exchanged glances before pretending to be interested in what the teacher had to say.

James had immediately pulled the other three off to the side after the class had finished. Topher glanced around, making sure than no one would hear them discuss how much of train wreck that class was.

"What are we supposed to do?" James asked. "Who knows how badly warped our own history has been made by them?"

"We do nothing for now. Our job is to observe and get as much dirt as we can on them," Topher said, with his sister nodding in agreement.

"How can we do nothing?" Kathryn demanded. "It is our history!"

"We have to, Kathryn," Margaret answered. "If we don't, they will send us back. We only bring anything up if it concerns the nature of our current government. We are a part of three very proud sovereign nations. We will not let this nation defile the names of our kings and queens."

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Topher asked, he knew his sister knew what she was doing, but he was now wondering if it was fair to let their peers be brainwashed by propaganda.

"We will set things straight, but not right away. Aunty E had a plan, so does Mom and Aunty R and Aunty M," Margaret said. "We need to lie low and become a part of the crowd. Something will eventually come along and take the attention away from us. When something changes, we will be free to be just those strange rich kids."

"Rich kids?" Kathryn deadpanned.

"Think, Kathryn. We aren't going to tell them we are all of the royal families, now are we?" James said smacking his sister on the arm.

"I suppose not, James," she growled, rubbing her arm. "Why are we rich?"

"We have to be rich to afford this school," Topher supplied.

"Oh."

Margaret smacked her palm against her forehead. The second set of triplets were geniuses, but when it came to common sense, you could wave it goodbye. "Try to make friend, and try not to kill anyone. This is for Aunty E and Gillian. Do not forget that."

They all exchanged looks. "We won't."  
\-------------------------  
Prince Ben made a decree.

He wanted to give the children of the Isle a second chance and had chosen four kids to come and get an education at Auradon Prep. If they were good, they would get the chance to stay in Auradon and begin a new life here. Eugenia and Margaret were horrified Auradon was putting these kids on probation. They had never done anything to deserve the Isle in the first place, yet here they were being given a "second chance." Where was the first chance? King Beast was adamant against it. All of his wrong doings may come to light with the arrival of the children of his sworn enemies. He wouldn't allow it, yet he also would not tell

It was also what they had been waiting for. No one would be paying very much attention to the kids with attitude and opinions anymore. Also known as the royal children from DunBroch, Arendelle and Corona.

Topher received a letter mere hours before the four chosen had arrived at the school. Gillian was trying to give him useful information that would help them proceed with these children of evil.

Dear Topher,

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos are the least knowledgeable on the Isle. They are extremely dangerous, but their parents kept them sheltered most of their lives. They will have an agenda, and they will be on edge and manipulative at any given time.

Evie is the only one you can trust, and she will only trust you and Margaret. She is my best friend. If you need her for anything, the code word is Evangeline. She knows that I gave it to you. Do not let this letter get into the hands of anyone else. Burn it if you need to.

I don't know what they are planning, but it might not be safe. If it comes down to it, leave the country. Go home. Mal will have an influx of magic, and she will be teaching herself how to use it. Carlos and Jay have more street skills and know how to use them so you never see it coming. Do not interfere.

Love,

CP Gillean

Topher took the words to heart, and went to find his sister. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's not Gil."

"What?"

"Gillian is not one of the chosen. The four who are coming were apparently very cut off from much of Isle life," Topher said.

"So whatever they are planning, it isn't a part of our family's plan." It was a chink in the armor, but not one that would ruin them. Margaret was a bit disappointed, but it did remind her that her cousin was not the only victim of the Isle's cruel nature.

"I doubt it. But Gillian is clever and resourceful. He'll use it against them. Is it really necessary for the entire school to wait outside for the four un-socialized kids' arrival?"

"Ben believes it is. He doesn't want them to feel unwelcome," Margaret sighed.

"It will only make things worse and make them feel uncomfortable," Eugenia piped in. "Mom and Dad were slowly introduced to high society. Grandfather and Nana recognized the issues with shoving an eighteen year old who had only ever lived in a tower with her "mother" and lizard, and a twenty-six year old who'd never not known having to steal to survive into proper royal life. They started off with small dinners and galas before they were presented to the kingdom."

"Who knows what they will be like when they actually get here?" Topher said. "Gil may not get that sort of chance. I know for a fact that Mom and Aunty E are planning for war. Gillian might be leading sooner than he expects.

It was unsettling to know that their cousin would never get to have a normal life. Not that nobles lived normal lives, but Gil would not get a stable one.

The arrival of the four children of the Isle went just as they predicted. They boys were fighting over a blanket from the limo. Each of the kids had a small bag, which they six each believed was all they owned or all they had been allowed to take with them.

Kathryn and Samuel had decided right then they were going to get to know the four despite what Gil said. They all needed to know as much as possible about the Isle if they were going to pit the world against Auradon. Gil may not like the "VK's" but he lived in a ghetto area where gang violence ran unchecked. He may never admit it out loud to his family, but they all knew that Gil was no innocent either.

The Arendelle Nobles grew up reading their Aunt's letters. There were two types: the long winded letters about new laws, and how they needed to be edited and put into place, and the short angry letters (and some happy ones,) about Gil's milestones. First words, first steps, first day of school, first time he joined a gang, the first time his mother found out he killed someone, and the second time, and the third time, to the point where it became a postscript in her letters, the first time he did the deed, the time she found out about him doing drugs, and so on and so forth. It was all there in her short hand, the lack of innocence the crown prince possessed.

Sam and Kathryn found out quickly that the four from the Isle were similar to Gil in some of those ways. They also realized that the quality of life was not the greatest on the Isle, either. The food was a lot worse than Queen Elsa had lead them to believing. She clearly believed she could handle it herself. The triplets sent a letter to their parents, Rapunzel and Princess Anna. They all agreed it was unacceptable to starve your prisoners, no matter how evil you believed them to be.

It looked to them, that it was only a matter of time before more secrets of the Isle were unraveled, and spun out of control. Their families were forces to be reckoned with, and Auradon had firmly landed themselves on top of their shit lists.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gil, you need to talk to Uma," Harry said one night not long after the Rotten Four left.

"Why, Harry?" he asked.

"She needs to be included in whatever you and Lady Snow are planning. You know those four will be back. They won't stay, and you need more help with your plans concerning the Isle."

"Uma will probably kill me for keeping my heritage a secret, then she will murder me because I kept the fact I'm royalty from her."

Harry snorted. "Doubt it. She'll probably make you the captain of the damn ship. You've got more people skills and in commanding people than she does, because of yer mum."

"Probably right. She needs to be in the loop. If Uma finds out on the day Mama and I destroy the barriers and I don't set sail with the rest of the crew." Gil headed towards the wharf, with Harry tagging along not far behind him. "Uma's wrath is something I would rather not be on the wrong side of."

Harry snorted. Gil was more powerful than Uma with a sword and crossbow. If the two were compared with Gil's powers, Uma was truly a shrimp where Gil was a god.

"Why is me angry funny to you, Harry?" Uma demanded from the two boys. Both screamed, and turned to face her.

"It isn't when it is me! Just when it's Gil," Harry laughed.

"Shut up, Harry," Gil hissed.

"What did you do this time, Gil?" Uma sighed.

"Nothing, but we do need to talk, Uma," Gil explained. It needed to be done. Harry had a point, and he could not wait any longer.

"Then talk, Gil. I've got things to do," Uma said.

"Like what?" Harry asked. He was ignored, and Uma motioned for her first and second mates to follow her.

"Um, here is really not a good place. Can you meet Harry and me at the White Witch's garden after your shift?"

She stopped. "The White Witch? Are you freaking suicidal?"

"No, and I need you to please trust me on this, Uma," Gil pleaded. "It is more important than you can even begin to imagine."

Uma studied her second mate very carefully. "This better be worth my time, Gil, or you'll be scrubbing the deck until we have to re-stain it."

"Oh it's worth it, Captain," Harry grinned. Gil glared at him.

"I understand, Captain," Gil replied.

"Good, now I believe you two have things to do on this ship? Get to it!" she barked. Uma watched her two best friends hurry off to the ship. Normally, they'd be a bit more reluctant. Whatever it was must have been bigger than she'd initially thought. Harry and Gil normally avoided the forest across the Isle like the plague. It made her wonder why they chose there, of all places, to have this discussion.

She made the trek up to the White Witch's territory after her mother let her shift end. The forest was far from the wharf rat's territory, and risky. It crossed through three different gangs' territories, and the danger was even higher in all of them since the Rotten Four left. Gang wars had broken out everywhere, and no one was winning or backing down as of yet. Most kids let Uma pass on her way, and a few ran with a well met glare. She was feared, but all it took was some high strung kid, and she could be toast.

Harry met her a quarter of a mile into the forest. He looked a bit tense, but it was a normal trait for him when he was in uncomfortable situations.

"Gil chickened out, didn't he?" Uma assumed. It didn't surprise her the quiet boy was nowhere in sight. Harry continued up the path, not really answering her. Gil had his moments where he was beyond ruthless, but other times when he vanished if it was too scary for him.

"Not quite," he finally answered. Harry stopped in front of the door to the White Witch's warehouse, and knocked a solid knock on the door.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she exclaimed quietly. Her eyes widened and she started to choke him.

"Relax, the witch isn't even home," Harry said.

The door swung open. Gil was standing on the other side, decked out in light blues and whites. His hair was down and not covered in that silly bandana he favored, and he wore long fancy blue and white leather trench coat over his formal clothes. It was something she had never seen him in before, and Uma was confused as to why he was even there in the first place. She did notice, however, Gil's gloves which he wore regardless of weather or heat, were absent from him hands.

"Come in. Mama's not home, but she doesn't want the furniture to melt," Gil said, waving the two into the warehouse.

"You're mum's not home? I thought she would be today," Harry replied. Uma wasn't sure why he was acting so relaxed. Harry was always on edge around Uma's mother.

Wait. Gil's mother is the White Witch?

"Nah. She's having tea with Grimhilde and Lady Tremaine. Both are sucking up to her after their, uh, misunderstanding," Gil said. "Aunt Anna also mentioned in her last letter that self-confinement was not the best idea especially after the way the time ended."

"Gil. Explanation. Now," Uma's words were cold. Gil's stare was even colder. He flicked his wrist, and Uma's feet were encased with ice, securing her to the floor.

"I am in control here, Uma. You do not make demands of me," Gil stated. Harry snorted, he couldn't ever get over serious Gil. "Don't push your luck, Harry. I could kill you in seconds if I decide you are untrustworthy, got it?"

"Yes Gillian."

"Then we are all on the same page," Gil said. He snapped his fingers, and freed Uma from her spot. Uma didn't move. How had Gil done that? Why was she just learning that he had magic?

"You have magic on the Isle?" Uma asked in awe.

"Not quite. Genetic abilities. I cannot access my magic, or feel it. The only time I did was when magic managed to leak through the barrier. I nearly destroyed the warehouse."

"Gil, what aren't you telling me?" Uma could read her boys better than they even realized. She knew that Gil was not telling her something.

"My mom is the White Witch. It is what she is known as here. She isn't a villain, though. She is a prisoner of war," Gil said. He dragged Harry into his room, with Uma following closely behind.

"I didn't know Auradon kept prisoners of war on the Isle," Uma said. Gil closed his eyes.

"Most don't, and it is mainly because all the war prisoners take on different personas to protect themselves. The White Witch, some friends of Rapunzel that were taken from her country under false pretenses, and the bankers from New Orleans, not one of them are evil, but misunderstood prisoners of war."

"Your mother was wrongfully imprisoned?" Uma asked, extremely surprised by this turn of events. She couldn't fathom innocents being on the Isle, and now she is learning that there are many more than she would have ever thought.

Gil grabbed a box wrapped in brown paper from the shelf. He undid the tweed bow and pulled the paper gently away from the box.

"My mother was taken as a prisoner of war because the Auradonian government believed her to be a villain, without any proof," Gil breathed. He turned back to his friends who had taken over sitting on his bed.

"Could've fooled me, Gil. She nearly killed me once," Harry shivered.

"My mother was a very important figure in Arendelle." Gil opened the box and turned it to Harry and Uma. Both of sets of eyes near popped out of their skulls. "This is a gift from my Aunt for my ninth birthday. In my native country it is tradition for royals to receive their first symbol of nobility."

"Your mother is a princess?" Uma demanded. She could not believe her ears. It was not true.

"No. My mother is a Queen. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I am the crown prince. The next in line for the throne."

"Crown prince!" she shrieked. "You are a fucking prince? Queen Elsa is on the Isle?"

"Yes, Uma. I believe that is what I just said." Uma gently took the box from her second mate. She traced the jewels in the pure white and blue crown.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked softly.

"I need your help, Uma. We have a plan to get us off the Isle, but we need your help incase those rotten four return. We need the wand, and we believe they are plotting to steal it and bring it back."

"Everyone needs the wand, Gil. It isn't anything new," Uma spat.

"Give him a chance," Harry snapped. He'd been growing impatient with the entire conversation.

"If the barrier falters, Mama and I can break it down entirely. Our magic and ice is unbreakable. The barrier can close around it, but the ice when reinforced with magic is stronger than diamonds. Nothing can penetrate it. It will keep it slightly open. If there is just enough of a disturbance we can destroy the rest of the barrier. The wand can create that destruction."

"You need my help getting the wand and manipulating Mal?"

"And a full pardon, plus immunity and citizenship in your country of choice between Arendelle, DunBroch and Corona," Gil said flippantly. Like the price he was. "If you agree, of course. Otherwise, you can act as if this evening never happened."

Uma was silent for a few moments. Then she took Gil's crown from the box. She turned to him and placed the crown of diamonds on his head. She fell to one knee. "I swear my loyalty to you, my prince, and to Arendelle for the kindness it has already given me." She rose and kissed his forehead. "You are my second mate. Someone I consider family. You and Harry are my brothers. Did you expect anything less?"

Gil grinned the biggest grin she had ever seen him display. He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair. "I've been afraid to tell you. I thought you'd be mad at me because I have been lying to you for seven years."

She pulled away. "Oh, I'm beyond mad at you and Harry. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me these things!"

"It was a need to know basis, luv," Harry drawled.

"And the fact that you and Gil are sleeping together was also a need to know basis, Harry?" Uma turned on her first mate. She had figured it out after seeing how comfortable Harry had made himself on Gil's bed.

"How did you?" both began.

"You just told me, and the amount of Harry's stuff in your room gave it away as well," Uma said and rolled her eyes. "I now understand why you two share a cabin."

The boys grinned.

"I guess I can say this then. You look very handsome and sexy in that crown and lord attire of yours, Gillian," Harry smiled, and sauntered up to Gil.

"Wonderful. I have two in love bastards as first mates. I expect to see you both on deck bright and early tomorrow. Don't have too much fun."

She turned to leave.

"Uma! Mama want to meet you. Will you come to dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure. I would be honored to meet your mother."

Gil beamed. Uma left as soon as she heard Harry slam his door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Dearest Sister,

I understand you are independent. I know you can handle all that life throws at you. Samuel and Kathryn have made tentative friendships with the Isle kids at the school in Auradon. It is apparent now you have been omitting things in your letters over the years. The Isle sounds much worse than you have been telling me. You should have told me how scarce food and medicine on the Isle was.

I am worried for you and my nephew. Merida, Christoph and I are giving you a year. If you do not get yourself off that forsaken Isle in the next year I am declaring war, and will have Gillian sign the declaration along with my order. It will be good enough for the council. We will go to war to avenge you, sister. I am not doing this because I believe you are incapable, but because I fear for your safety.

I love you, and I am worried for you.

Your Sister,

Princess Anna

Acting Queen of Arendelle.

Margaret and Topher were tired of the lies the Auradon Prep history professor continued to spread. The Professor, a proud Auradonian, believed nothing wrong had ever happened in their country. It was run by the proclaimed heroes. They were the good guys, they could do no wrong. Royalty was not corrupt.

The Professor started with Arendelle on this specific day. Two months after the arrival of the Isle kids, to be exact. They happened to be in their history class with all of the exchange students.

"The last King and Queen of the great nation of Arendelle died in a sailing accident. Their deaths left the kingdom without a ruler for six years. In the midst of it all, Princess Elsa became sick and she vanished from the face of the kingdom, and her whereabouts and whether or not she is dead or alive is still a mystery. Queen Anna took over after the disappearance of her sister."

"Excuse me, Professor?" Topher said raising his hand. Margaret smacked him. He waved her off. He had enough of this.

"Yes, Topher?" The Professor scowled at Topher. Questions were not often allowed in his class. No room for discussion when it came to Auradon and its short history.

"Princess Anna," he said to the professor.

"Pardon?"

"Acting Queen Princess Anna of Arendelle," Topher proudly said. "I am from Arendelle. I know the difference between my Queen and the wonderful woman who is standing in her place."

"I am not sure who gave you this information, Topher, but a Princess cannot act as a Queen," the professor stated with the haughty air about him. Topher glared. His mother was the Acting Queen, this was his family that the professor was slandering,

"Acting as in temporary," Margaret answered. She threw caution to the wind. "Queen Elsa will return to Arendelle."

"I'm sorry, Topher and Margaret, but I believe you are mistaken. Princess Elsa was never a Queen, and she died many years ago," The Professor angry responded.

"Yes, she was. Queen Elsa was the queen of Arendelle for six years, and is still considered the rightful queen of Arendelle by her people. She is still very much alive, but well is only a descriptor" Topher took over. He barely remembered his Aunt and he would not allow her name to be tainted. "She was taken from her people, from us in war!"

The professor and the young Auradonian royals were confused and shocked at the boy's words.

"War? What war?" Ben asked. "We never hear of a war?"

"It is funny how Auradon tries to hide their wrongdoings," James laughed. "DunBroch teaches about the war because they defended Arendelle and oversaw the treaties."

"And Eugenia says that it is a day of mourning is Corona the same as it is in Arendelle on the day when the Queen was taken," Kathryn continued.

The professor spluttered for words.

"You must be mistaken," Ben angrily spit out. Topher found it very amusing how the young Prince tried to defend his nation. "Auradon would never kidnap a Queen."

Jay snorted. "It isn't all that surprising. Your kings and queens let villains have kids and then force them to raise their children in poverty. Kidnapping a Queen is not a very large jump."

Hell broke loose after Jay's admission. Agreements and disagreements from the kids who were angry that their country would do something as terrible as this, and those who refused to believe it. Even the Isle kids were divided. Mal sided with her boyfriend, Prince Ben, while the other three were buying the whole truth. It wasn't hard to believe the country who feed the spoiled and rotten food would kidnap a queen.

By that evening, the controversy had spread everywhere. The story from the exchange of students had spread like wildfire to the kings and queens. They were denying everything to the media. It was turning into a massive cover up, and trying to keep the international backlash from getting out.

Three months later, it had almost left the minds of the people, sadly. If an investigation had gone further, something may have come from it. Maybe the Isle would have been deemed inhumane and shut down. Maybe Elsa could have reclaimed her rightful throne. But nothing. The nation was run by ignorant fools, and it looked like it would be staying that way. It enraged the Prince and Princess of Arendelle, but in Auradon, their words meant nothing, and would clearly stay that way for the duration of their stay.

Cotillion was coming up on them very quickly, and every member of the school was preparing. It was the event where Prince Ben was proclaiming his love to Mal.

The triplets feared for Mal. She was close to breaking down in the very least, or lashing out and hurting someone at the most. The young fae was overwhelmed with going to the event with her boyfriend. She was overwhelmed by high society, like Eugenia and Topher had predicted. James had half a mind to send her to Eugenia to get some help. Eugenia had more than enough experience with panic attacks caused by high society expectations because of her parents to be able to help Mal through it all. Her parents still struggled with it even twenty years after they had been introduced to it. It is why they were abdicating the throne to Eugenia when her grandparents retired.

And the triplets' fears were not unwarranted. Evie had run straight to Eugenia in tears when Mal took off.

"What are we going to do? What do we tell Ben?" Evie herself wanted to go after Mal. It would give her an excuse to go see her daughter, but she couldn't tell that to Eugenia, or Ben. Mal was her only girlfriend that she had, and she needed to make sure Mal was safe. Eugenia had been the biggest advocate, though, for Evie to take her studies seriously, and to pursue science in some way. Eugenia was the only other person that Evie felt she could truly trust with the exception of Maverick and Gillian. She hadn't even realized that she hadn't hesitated to run to the older girl for help and advice.

"Calm down. Mal cannot have gone far," Kathryn tried. Eugenia pulled Evie into her arms to stop her from pacing.

"You do not know that, Eugenia. How could you possibly know that?" Evie snapped.

"My sister used to take off all the time, according to my older brothers. Mom was insistent on Merida getting married, and Merida would just leave. Once they came to an agreement, she stopped leaving after every argument."

"And my parents still can't handle royal life. The pressure is overwhelming for them. We often find them at the seediest bar in the entire kingdom to avoid noble company," Eugenia finished.

"Really?"

"I believe you were cruelly thrown into high society. They had no right to believe you all to act like nobility after being raised to become villains," Eugenia sincerely told Evie.

Evie thought for a moment. It was something to consider.

"I need to talk to Ben. Mal went back to the Isle," Evie said.

"Evie, if you go after Mal, take Margaret with you," Kathryn said. "She was raised a warrior. She can help protect Ben."

"It's too dangerous for an outsider," Evie sternly put her foot down. "Both Ben and Margaret are staying." Evie would not let some outsider be killed because of her.

"Okay."

They immediately went to find the others. Kathryn told Margaret what was happening. The Princess of Arendelle vanished, with a sword and all the second the words left her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mal's back," Harry said, entering Ursula's restaurant. "I saw her at Dizzy's. She got back not long ago."

The entire place fell silent. It had never been that quiet. It was terrifying, not one person made a sound, only the low hum of the Auradon propaganda from the television echoed through the room.

"I knew it," Uma scoffed. "Thank god we planned for this. How long was Dizzy going to keep her there for?"

"Not too long. She used the signals CJ taught her to tell me less than a few minutes. Diz was goin' to run here as soon as the Queen Bitch left," Harry huffed. "I left Dizzy a sword. She'll be joining the crew later tonight. That was her final test of loyalty."

The Tremaine girl was friends with Harry's younger sister, CJ. She had been given a series of tests to make it on the crew for months, ever since CJ had officially joined up.

"Finally. I didn't think she'd ever be useful. She will be an informant and a pawn to play at the rotten four's heartstrings the rest of the mission."

Gil jumped on to the counter. "Dizzy is loyal to us, and whatever Mal is planning, Dizzy will be useful. Evie will follow Mal back to the Isle. She has more here for her than just Mal running off. Evie will go to many lengths to bring her back. We make it seem like Dizzy is being held hostage, and they will be more wary to go against us, and might be more compliant with our demands." He stood up proud and tall on the bar. "Captain, our time is coming, looming just beyond the horizon. We will be free before the sun sets on the week."

The wharf was set alight with cheering at the hopeful words Gil preached.

"We've got to be in and out before anyone realizes we are gone from here, or on the Isle," Jay said, turning the ignition key, bringing the car roaring to life.

"Good idea, Jay," Margaret said.

"Ah! Where did you come from?" Jay exclaimed, taken off guard by the young girl in the shotgun seat next to him. "Margaret, what do you think you are doing?"

"Going with you. I was trained for battle my entire life, and you have no weight to pull on the Isle anymore, not since Mal started dating Prince Ben," she replied. "You will need my help, whether you need it or not." It was a lie, she just needed access to the Isle, and to her family. If this was the way to do it, the way a villain would, so be it. She was willing to take the chances.

"Says who?"

"Trust me, Jay," She said. "I know what I am getting into."

"Am I going to be able to change your mind?"

"Nope." Jay hoped that Margaret would not make him regret this. He sincerely doubted that t be the case.

Mal kicked all five of them out of her hideout not long after they made it there. She refused to come back. Auradon life was draining her, and she could not handle the strain it was putting on her at all. It was tearing her apart. Ben had left broken hearted, Mal had cruelly dumped him in front of all of her friends, and the one acquaintance who did not really fit in with why the group was there.

"Evie, do we really need to wear these gaudy clothes?" Margaret groaned. Evie had tried to make Ben and Margaret look like they fit in with the rest of the crowd, but it was not working all that well. They looked too new and too stylish to belong with what they had seen on the Isle thus far.

"It is better than nothing. You look more of the part than you did, so I consider this a major win. Now, if we want to get Mal back with us, we need to sort out a plan. Now, you are drawing too much attention to us, so try and be a bit quieter."

Ben look appalled at the sudden lack of kindness Evie was displaying. She had always been kind to everyone. She was stressed, it made sense. Margaret however, simply matched her glare.

"Do you really think the entire Isle hasn't noticed you brought strangers with you?" Gil asked. The four jumped, not having seen him come up behind them. "My, my Evie. I thought you of all people would be better at hiding outsiders on the Isle. After all, you and my brother have more secrets than most."

Evie met his gaze, but all the color had drained from her face at his words. "You wouldn't dare to go there."

"I might. Now, tell me, who did you bring along with you?" Gil drawled. It was so unlike him, normally he was goofy, or plain airheaded. He was planning something, Evie could practically feel it in the air. Luckily, she did not notice Gil meeting a pair of eyes that were the same as his own. Margaret gave a slight nod, and Gil grinned.

"It is none of your business. We will be out of your hair as soon as we convince Mal to come back with us," Evie spat. "I didn't even want to come back in the first place."

"Really? I think even your dear Prince Ben can see that you don't completely mean your words," Gil shot back. He was succeeding in his attempt to horrify the young prince.

Evie gaped. She started to say something.

"Cut it out, Gil," Jay demanded. "If it weren't for Mal's poor choices we would not have even returned."

"I know. I have always known that, Jay," Gil said. "I knew none of the four of you would really want to come back, with the exception of Mal, but did you forget about the rest of us on the Isle? Were you ever going to come back for the rest of your generation, and the generation of our own children that are already being born?" Gil was getting harsher now. "No. You didn't. Evie, I know you have things still here for you, but do they not matter to you anymore?"

A single tear fell down Evie's face. "I've been trying to gain their fucking trust, Gillian!" She hissed. "I would never have forgotten. If it were not for Mal being a moron, I would have been closer to my own goal than I have been. So you do not get to tell me that I have forgotten!"

The sharp smack echoed through the alley. Gil rubbed his cheek and watched the blue haired girl storm away from him. He smiled gently to himself as he watched Ritchie go after her. Ritchie had been following Gil around waiting to see his lover since he had heard Mal came back. Gil prayed that Ritchie would be smart and take Evie to see Evangeline. Though, the two had been intimately inactive for a few months, and it was probably the more likely outcome of their reunion.

"What the fuck, Gil?" Jay exclaimed shoving him into the wall. "Since when do you try to make girls cry?"

Gil smirked. "Like it or not, Jay, your absence has made things on this Isle change. You no longer have any power. I was simply inserting the authority that Uma now holds over the Isle. You better learn quickly how different things are around here. If not, you will be planning your own funeral." He then smashed his solid boot into Jay's shin, and ducked into the nearest building making his exit.

The Rotten Four had believed themselves to be so confident in all of their words and actions. They always had been. Gil had managed to piss them off enough to capture all of Jay, Carlos and Evie's attention, and drew it away from Prince Ben and Margaret. They didn't even notice when the two outsiders were taken away by a few crew members in the midst of the small squabble.

It was too easy to kidnap the Prince and Margaret. The Prince would be the bargaining chip. Mal had gone soft in Auradon, and would do anything to get him back. Taking Margaret would be insurance. Gil smiled at the crew when he got back to the ship, and saw the two teenagers tied to the mast, surrounded by all of the wharf rats and pirates. Things were starting to look up for them.

"Mal is going to kill us!" Carlos groaned. They had left the alley, and had tried to go after Evie. Jay had assumed that Ben and Margaret were behind them. It wasn't until Carlos had glanced over his shoulder to check on them that he noticed they were gone. They had no clue when they had gotten lost of had been taken. They were just gone, and Mal was going to kill both the boys. It was just an added bonus that Evie had taken off, and had not been seen since Gil had sent her into hysterics for a reason that neither Jay or Carlos had any valid reason for.

"Calm down, Carlos. Mal won't kill us. This will probably be a wakeup call for her. She shouldn't have left. If Mal did not leave, then Ben would not have come after her putting himself in danger," Jay shrugged.

"Jay, this is not some Isle turf war. If whoever had Ben and Margaret kills them, we will be sent back here with no innocence to get us back off. Have you forgotten Ben is a prince?" Carlos panicked.

"The pirates most likely took them, and as much as it pains me to say this, we were probably duped by Gil. He pissed us off, and the wharf rats took off with them while we were distracted. Besides, Mal has been itching for a fight, and Uma is her favorite shrimp to spar with."

Carlos was starting to get really irritated. How did Jay not see the severity of the situation?

"Uh huh, and what if we don't win? It is the three of us if we don't track down Evie against the entire crew. We do not have any clue to how they have grown in the months since we left. We could be sentencing our friends to death."

"You can't think like that. Remember we are rotten-"

"To the core," Carlos finished. "Let's go get Mal."


	10. Chapter 10

The burlap sack was yanked off Margaret's head, and the light blinded her. She did not see the point of her kidnappers blindfolding her. She had not even struggled when they had taken her. She had barely met Gil's eyes and she knew for a fact that it was in the plan. Well, she had hoped it was her cousin.

Everything around her was swaying. It took her a few seconds to place herself on a ship. She had not realized there were ships on the Isle. It was a bit of a shock Auradon would allow a mode of transportation if the barrier were to falter.

She scanned the faces surrounding her. She had not been bound, which had been a bit of a shock, but oh well. These were the children of villains. Some were not the brightest. Ben was nowhere to be found around her. Margaret hoped that he hadn't been taken when she had, but she was almost positive it was merely wishful thinking. Her eyes landed eventually on a boy that was familiar to her. He looked similar to paintings of her Aunt that hung on the walls of the castle in Arendelle.

Margaret flung herself at the boy. "Gillian!" she cried, knocking him back as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

Gil had been surprised to see her in the alley, but had shoved his suspicions to the side, hoping that it was only wishful thinking. He did not want to think someone related to himself and his mother would be dumb enough to willingly step foot on the Isle. He was wrong. That being said, his aunt did once chase after his mother in a summer gown in three feet of snow.

"Margaret?"

She pulled back. "Oh just look at you. You are so grown up and handsome. I've missed you so much! Which is hard, because you know we have never met, but still. I have missed you."

Gil placed his hands on his cousin's shoulders. "Slow down, Margaret. How and why did you come here?" He did not want his cousin on the Isle. She shouldn't be here. It was no place for a princess. "Uma, get the rest of the crew to leave."

"You heard the man. Scram!" Uma barked. The rest of the wharf rats did not hesitate. Uma then did something unexpected to the outsider. She bowed. "Princess Margaret."

Margaret did not miss a beat. "Captain Uma, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"So Gil has told you about me?" Uma asked. Uma was aware that her second mate sent letters often to his family outside of the Isle. Uma never in a million years thought Gil talked about a good for nothing villain's kid to a princess.

"I could say the some to you," Margaret smiled. "I'm surprised you even know my name."

"I like her, Gil. You should keep her around." Gil flicked his captain off. Both knew Margaret would not be staying for very long. Although, Gil was starting to fear that his cousin and his captain would one day be the best of friends, and wreak havoc everywhere they went.

"Margaret, what are you doing here? You didn't get sent here, did you?" Gil demanded. If she did something so stupid while she was in Auradon and got herself banished here, Gil would find a way to break down the godforsaken barrier himself.

"Of course not. I came to see what the Isle was truly like, and to meet my favorite cousin." Gil wondered if there was some gene in his family that made Aunt Anna and her daughter only half think through their plans.

"Only cousin."

"And to help you get out of this horrid place."

"Uh huh," Gil said. "Does Aunt Anna know you are here?" Margaret's guilty silence was answer enough for Gil. From what he knew of his Aunt from Mama and Aunt Anna's letters, Margaret was really in for it when she next saw her mother. "How exactly, dear cousin, did you plan on getting us off?"

"Us?"

"I am not leaving without Harry, my captain and my crew," Gil said. "I know getting Mama off is futile. But I think I can try to bargain the rest of the crew. I will not leave without the people that I have considered family for a very long time."

"So, what is your plan, m'lady?" Harry asked. Gil flinched, and wonder how long he had been standing there.

Margaret grinned. It was a grin that practically illustrated the plot the young princess was about to lay on them.  
\------------------------  
The Rotten Four trotted up to the wharf. It was no secret to anyone that they were looking for a fight. Mal was leading the crusade, as expected, and she looked angrier than most had ever seen her before. The four were armed to the teeth and there was going to be very little negotiation if they had anything to say about it. Mal was not looking for a treaty, she was looking to take back Ben, who was hers, and the idiotic classmate who insisted on coming with Evie, Jay and Carlos when they returned to the Isle.

Mal was not too happy with Evie either at the moment. She was pissed the daughter of the Evil Queen took off and left Jay and Carlos alone and allowed them to let the Prince and the stupid girl get kidnapped. Jay and Carlos had gone to Mal reluctantly. Evie showed up three hours later in different clothes, and a small bag that Mal knew for a fact that Evie had left with her on the Isle. Wherever she had been was a mystery that Mal would pry out of her as soon as this entire debacle was over and done with.

The daughter of Maleficent was tense, she knew they did not have the upper hand in this fight. The fight would be a clear one between the Rotten Four and the wharf rats, but the rest of the Isle had not taken kindly to the betrayal by the four of them. They were supposed to have either brought the wand back to Maleficent or return to break the rest of them out. They had been given a time limit. Before that was out, Mal had flat out told her mother they were no longer interested. Cotillion had been the event that made them realize that being evil was not really for them. There were people who cared for them. Why should they help the people who would only take away that respect they had never had before in their lives? Mal had willingly turned her back on the ways of the Isle, and she had lost all her power here after she had done that.

"Welcome, Mal," Uma taunted. "We have all been expecting you!"

"Give us back Ben and Margaret, now!" Mal yelled. She was not going to take the bait this time.

"I think you are confused, Mal. You are not the Queen of the Isle anymore. You don't get to make demands of me. Your little prince is safe, and unharmed, mostly."

"I don't believe you, Uma." Mal spat. "Whatever. Show him to us before we gut you like the shrimp you are!" Mal's eyes flashed a sickly green. There was no denying that she was livid.

"I think it's funny ya don't even mention the princess," Harry said. He pulled Margaret up. He laughed when he realized the ship's boy holding the sword to her neck was Dizzy. The Tremaine girl was grinning like a maniac. Harry wondered why CJ did not fight him harder to get Dizzy on the crew.

"Dizzy," Evie breathed. She watched he look on the young girls face, and she watched as Gil pulled Prince Ben up to the deck with a wicked sharp knife nicking his neck. Evie could not fathom Dizzy in the position she was in then, and Evie prayed that Gil was not the reason for Dizzy joining a gang. "You have made your point, Uma! Now let them go."

Uma huffed. "Let them go? You think I am going to just let the two prisoners go? They are ours now. Nothing you do will make us let them go."

"Yeah? And what is stopping us from just taking them?" Jay demanded.

"I dunno, mate?" Harry replied in his typical sarcasm. "It is the four of you against the entire wharf. Oh, we also have two, high profile hostages that could be lying dead at your feet with the flick of a wrist."

Gil felt Ben tense at the words Harry spoke. It was true, and Gil had no qualms against it if he had to.

"Lives are at stake here. Stop this madness!" Evie cried. She really had gone soft while she had been away. Evie had been extremely wicked with a knife and one of the bloodiest fighters on the Isle before she had been swept away by high society.

"Aw, that's cute. Since when have people's lives matter to us?" Uma cooed in her baby voice. "They will not be the first to die in a battle between the four of us and they might not be the last." Uma dragged a sharp nail down Ben's face, just enough to bite the skin.

"Fine, what do you want Uma?" Mal exclaimed.

Uma snapped her neck around to look at Mal. This was becoming too easy, she was not sure what to think. Uma smirked, this was going to be so much fun. She walked away from Ben, then locked eyes with Gil for a brief moment.

"We want off the Isle. My crew, my ship, all of us outside the barrier," Uma stated, the words were sharp and confident with little room for manipulation.

"Doable, right Ben?" Mal replied in an instant. She hoped it was the right way to go about the predicament.

"Right, of course," Ben stammered.

"Ah, but just giving back the prince and the Arendelle girl would be too easy. I bet you would not have a second thought about fleeing with them and not keeping your promise," Uma chided. "You can have your prince."

"Okay, now give him back."

"If Mal takes his place as our prisoner. Margaret stays with us regardless. We wouldn't want you to forget about us. Your prince loves you too much to leave you behind forever Mal. I think it is a fair deal," Uma sneered. It was one of the few times she appreciated her mother's rottenness flowing through her veins. Deals and manipulation was her specialty. They would get what they wanted.

Mal had a silent conversation with the other three. Jay seemed to want her to go for, and Evie and Carlos were urging her to not take the deal.

"Deal. Margaret is not to come to any harm, though."

"No other terms, Mal? I'm surprised. Usually you want something in exchange. You have gone soft." Gil removed the knife from Ben's neck, and Uma pulled him by the arm down the gangplank. She then cut the ropes binding Ben's hands and handed him a crumpled piece of paper. "These are the names of the crew and their big name parent if they have one. It's all or nothing, Prince Ben."

"If I do this for you, you need to promise no one will die," Ben pleaded. Ben would not just quietly submit to a villain's demands. Hopefully, if he kept his end of the deal, the wharf rats would keep theirs.

"I promise. My promises speak for the crew, all of them." Uma tightened the grip on his arm.

"No one dies, or this deal is off." Ben held his ground. Uma's eyes glinted something he was not able to decipher.

"Understood," Uma replied. Mal made her way up the gangway. Uma let her on the ship, not quite letting Ben go yet. "Get her, boys!" Um called, she pointed to Mal and watched the crew grab onto her. "Be quick about it, Prince Ben. Our deal only lasts four forty-eight hours, otherwise Mal dies, and Margaret stays on the Isle forever."

"Understood." Uma shoved him away, and into the arms of the remaining Rotten Four.

Mal felt her arms being yanked behind her back and cold cuffs secure around her wrists. They were colder than any metal she had ever felt before. Gil grinned at her with a maniacal look plastered on his face.

"Take her to the brig," Gil snapped. "We have things to do! Places to be, and an Auradon to prepare for!"


	11. Chapter 11

CJ and Dizzy locked Mal in the cell in the dankest and dampest part of the brig. They did not remove the cuffs, sadly. Mal knew it was wishful thinking to hope she would.

"CJ, tell me where Margaret is," Mal ordered. It had not escaped her that Margaret, her fellow prisoner, had not been shoved into a cell with her. They were mere acquaintances, but Mal knew she would not do well on the Isle on her own.

The youngest Hook child shrugged. "Not here. Gil and Harry took her somewhere as soon as we shoved you down here."

"Why did they take her," Mal demanded. She had a terrible feeling about Margaret not being treated like a normal prisoner.

"Gil mentioned that it was a family matter, but he did not elaborate," Dizzy piped in. The young carrot-top girl rubbed the handle of her sword nervously.

"Dizzy, what are you even doing on Uma's crew?" Mal asked.

She smiled a bright smile. "I just earned my place. The captain knew I would do anything to earn my place. So I watched the barrier to see just who would come after you."

"It was you who told the pirates Ben and Margaret were on the Isle!"

"Sorry. I had been trying to earn my place and the loyalty for a long time. It was all Uma needed to let me in," Dizzy said. She was proud she had finally found her place, even if Mal's glare was scaring her.

Mal blew her bangs out of her place. She was annoyed. The two girls were clearly her guards as they had not left yet.

"What is Uma planning? Why is it so important to get to Auradon?"

"We don't know," CJ began.

"And it is none of your business anyways, Mal," Harry finished for his sister. "CJ, Dizzy, scram. There is a meeting on deck, right now."

"Hook," Mal hissed.

"Stop fiddling with the cuffs. There is no lock or key, and not way for you to get out of them." Mal knew it was not possible for that to be true, but she hadn't even found the seam on them yet.

"They are shackles. All shackles can be picked," Mal shot back, even as she felt around the smoot material. "Where is the key hole?"

"I just told you, lass."

"What are you planning, Harry?" Mal grated out.

"Me? I am not planning anything," Harry said. It was dramatic, but Mal expected mothing less. "Enjoy your stay, Mal. If your friends let you down, you'll need to enjoy your last few days alive. Unless you're lucky and Uma is feeling nice enough to let you drown and see if you can swim back to shore." Harry laughed and turned to leave.

"Harry, if it is not your plan, or Uma's at that, whose plan is it?" Mal asked.

"Nice try, Mal. You've lost your touch. You aren't getting anything out of me. "Now I have a meeting as well as an initiation ceremony to attend. If you will excuse me."

Harry vanished up the ladder into the light of the upper deck, before he slammed the door, and left Mal in complete darkness. What could the pirates possibly be up to? There was no way that they simply wanted off the Isle. It was unthinkable. But Mal had to wonder what was really going on here.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
King Beast was in shock of his son, and the Fairy Godmother.

"The two of you are really serious about this?" He look up from the letter demanding what were outlandish demands to the king.

"I believe this is giving us a very good opportunity to bring over more kids from the Isle. These are children who are willing to make changes to better their lives, to become good," Fairy Godmother beamed.

"Headmistress, they are using two of your students as hostages," said, the disapproval clear in his tone.

"They are just kids, Dad. I don't fault them for how they are going about this. They do not know how to get what they want, so they demanded it with a bargaining chip. Even if it was ill gained. I have seen the Isle myself, and I cannot blame Captain Uma and her crew for wanting to leave," Ben tried to appeal to his father.

"Ben, they are holding your villainess and the Princess of Arendelle hostage," Beast yelled, he pounded his fist on his desk.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say, Father?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Margaret, the Princess of Arendelle. She is one of the hostages, or am I wrong?"

"Since when is she a princess? Never once did anyone mention that Margaret was a foreign dignitary! I would have made Mal take her place and not mine!" Ben now was seeing the severity of the situation at hand.

"All six of those exchange students are royals from sovereign nations, and they all have diplomatic immunity," The Fairy Godmother stated. "Your Highness, I don't think we have a choice but to let these kids off the Isle. Otherwise, you may be facing war with Arendelle."

"I agree. They have not done anything wrong. I knew what I was getting into going to the Isle of the Lost, and so did Margaret. We should allow them to come," Ben agreed. "All eighteen of them have signed Captain Uma's declaration and peace treaty. All they want is to be able to live on their ship, and do "as they please if you let them come to Auradon. They are not going to cause too much trouble."

"What if I say no and have soldiers remove Mal and the princess from the Isle?" the king retorted.

"Then they will retaliate and they will kill the hostages."

"Do you see what I mean?" Beast exclaimed.

"Dad, please. It is an opportunity, and yes they do have hostages, but we have the power to change things and try and mend the bridge between villains and heroes. Wouldn't you like to have all of your people proud of our country? Even the ones you would rather pretend if they didn't exist?"

Beast sighed. He was getting annoyed with his son always looking on the bright side of these things. "Fine, but when this all goes to hell, I will send them right back to where they came from without as much as a snap of my fingers."

Ben grinned. "Thank you, Dad, thank you!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loyal readers! I just wanted to remind you all that this story is rated T for a reason! I personally do not think it is dark enough, or has enough adult content to make this story rated M. Please remember this, and read with caution. It is not rated for children. If anyone disagrees, please let me know, and I will change the rating. Thanks!

His mother was expecting him and Harry for supper that evening anyways. Harry gladly stepped down and said that Margaret could take his place instead. If Harry had a long lost cousin come to visit him on this prison ghetto he would want his mother to meet her as well. Harry then had to add that was if he had a mother or a long lost cousin, which he had neither. Gil resisted the urge to punch Harry at his comments and instead brought his lovely cousin through the rot and ruin that was the Isle of the lost.

It was simple to see that Margaret was nervous on the trek up. She kept flinching, as if she was trying to take his hand. It would probably make her feel safer, but she never did. Gil assumed she could get the feel of what was acceptable and was wasn't. Not one child in the area held their parents hand. Children were expected to follow their parents while in public. If they got lost, they had to find their way home or they essentially became orphans. Which happened to lots of them, and gangs would often take in lost children, or kill them depending on how they came across the kids. Gil was not innocent of that, sadly. You mess with a gang, you might get killed for it.

"Gillian, what is your mother like?" Margaret asked when the warehouse loomed within their sight.

"She is the kindest lady on the Isle," Gillian replied, "if you catch her at the right moment. Mom is the only person who provides fresh food on the Isle for people. Usually they have to get in her good graces or be extremely ill to even be on the list, but once you are on it, you get fresh food for however long you need it. You steal from her garden, it is like those old Rapunzel tales-you know the ones from before a princess was named Rapunzel." Margaret nodded.

"She sounds amazing. I grew up learning about her. I never thought I would get to meet either of you," Margaret said. "What did you mean about the right moment?"

"My dad is missing two fingers from her anger," Gillian laughed. "She is a dangerous and violent as the rest at times. It is really hard to not succumb to the Isle's dark desires. Mama remains as pure as she can, but even she slips from time to time."

He yanked off a glove, and opened the door for Margaret. "After you."

She lowered the hood of her cloak and looked around in awe of the inside of the warehouse. "This place is beautiful."

"I'm so glad you think so," Gil smiled. "Mama! Are you home?"

"Gillian, you are home early," Elsa called. "I'm in the kitchen. I'm making stew!"

Gil walked quietly into the kitchen. "It smells good, Mama."

"Thank you, Gillian," Elsa said. "Did you bring Harry with you?" She asked as she turned to her son. She gasped, and covered her mouth.

"Mama, are you okay?"

"Gillian, what did you do?" she breathed.

There was shock and anger in Elsa's eyes. Margaret could see how tired her aunt looked, and wondered how bad the Isle really was to bring a queen down to this broken woman.

"Nothing. Gillian didn't do anything, Aunt Elsa," Margaret broke in. "It was my idea. Gillian knew nothing about it until a few hours ago. I was already here."

"You planned to come here?" Elsa asked. It seemed to hurt her that her niece came to this wretched place to see her and Gillian. She never wanted any of her family to see her in this state. "Why would you do that, dear? Does my sister know?"

"Mom does not know, no, but we did plan this. Topher, the triplets, Eugenia and I all did," the young girl replied. "If things went according to plan, we may have already succeeded."

"Mama, we have baited the king. He just didn't know that it was an inside job the entire time," Gillian said. "They are going to take the entire crew to Auradon, one of the demands to keep the Princess of Arendelle alive and unharmed. We are getting off the Isle." Gil's eyes glittered as he told his mother.

"Really?" Elsa's eyes shined with pride, and a joy that was almost impossible for her son to fathom. Her baby boy would be getting out of the hell she had raised him in

"Of course. Mom drilled family into my head. I would not come here without the intention to try and get one of you off. I would get you off if I could, Aunt Elsa, I just don't know if I could pull it off."

"Oh, my dear sweet niece," Elsa said. She wrapped her sister's child up in her arms. The Snow Queen was crying. "I always hoped Gillian would get off first, and meet his family. You, oh you, Margaret. I have not seen you since you were a few weeks old. My sweet son and my sweet niece. I wish it wouldn't be in this way."

"We have each other now. Let us not waste this opportunity."

The family cried that night. They cried in thanks of each other, for family and for the love a family had. They all cried with the possibility it could be the last time they saw each other for a very long time. For all they knew, it could be the last time they would ever see each other again.


	13. Chapter 13

Day broke with the arrival of the Auradonian military on the shores of the Isle. Mal and Margaret were both tied to the main mast of Uma's ship. The pirates all hollered at the soldier as they made their way up the wharf to where Mal and her strange classmate were bound, unharmed. Mal never had thought she would be relieved to see soldiers on the banks of the Isle of the Lost. It meant to her that Ben succeeded in convincing his father of saving them.

Or the King would be dooming Mal and Margaret to death.

Ben was the first to make his way up the wharf. Evie, Carlos and Jay were not far behind him, leading the group of soldiers to the pirate's ship.

Uma was the first to speak as she sauntered to lean over the port side rail of her ship.

"Have you come to negotiate, Prince Ben? Or have you come for war?" Uma mocked Ben with tone that would make her mother proud.

Ben gulped. He snuck a glance at Mal, and made eye contact with her. Mal saw him tense when he saw the sword being held against her neck by Dizzy Tremaine.

"Negotiate. We will agree to some of your terms, as long as you cooperate with us now," Ben commanded. "Release the Princess of Arendelle, unharmed, and we can make further arrangements."

Uma snorted. "Gil, cut her loose. Don't let the Princess leave the ship."

Ben's eyes widened. "You knew? You knew Margaret was a princess?"

"Of course, Beastie Boy," Uma spat. "Unlike you, we make sure keep up on as much news as we can get. Miss Margaret was often see on the few televisions her on the Isle."

Mal, however, did not know Margaret was a Princess. She didn't act like one, or even mention it after she had been captured. Not one threat about what her mother would do if she found out Margaret had been kidnapped and taken hostage. Auradon was is a sticky situation, it seemed. Caught between Arendelle, their biggest political rival, and the Isle, their biggest enemy.

Ben expected Margaret to try and run as quickly as she could to get off the ship. Margaret had been facing the ocean rather than the Isle. Gil cut her loose gently, and she made her way to stand near some of the crew. She beamed, and was in bright blue Isle garb. Uma smirked as the blood drained from the Prince's face. It was thrilling thinking of all the scenarios running through the Prince's head.

"Pardon?" Ben demanded. "What is going on here?"

Margaret smiled a carefree smile. It confused all the soldiers and the Prince surrounding the perimeter of the ship on the dock.

"I'm not a citizen of Auradon," Margaret said. She then motioned to Gil. "This kind young man offered to show me around the Isle once I had shown my curiosity about the Isle. I posed no threat to the crew, or the Isle. Arendelle never has. It still doesn't. Everything you have built is safe from me."

Mal and Ben were both lost within Margaret's words. Neither knew if she was telling the truth. She lied like the villains of the Isle, it seemed. Ben could see the bred diplomat break the surface of Margaret's mask. There was something else going on, but he could not go back on his promises now. Not with foreign relations hanging in the balance.

"Did any harm come to you while you were here, Princess Margaret," Ben pleaded. If she had, Ben was in deeper trouble than he knew.

"Not in the least. They were all as courteous as they could be to me. I actually will vouch for every member of the crew. They protected me while I was here." Margaret was sweet in her words. She choose them as carefully as she could. Not that Ben knew that. Her plans, Gillian's plans all relied on her getting them off the Isle. The crew had been very kind to her, it was not a lie, but they were still rough, cold children of the Isle.

"I will agree with the Princess. We aren't trying to get off the Isle to take over the world, or Auradon, Beastie Boy. We want justice. Our justice is being released from the Isle. How can we be punished, if we have not done anything to have been condemned in the first place?" Uma growled out. "We want off the Isle, every person on this list, or none at all. If we do anything illegal you can send us back on a case by case basis. We are going to stay together. Prince Ben, we are a family, and this ship is our home. We all go together, and our ship comes with us."

Ben looked her in the face, and studied her. Uma was saying understandable things. It was the reason why he wanted to take all the children off the Isle. He walked to Uma and stuck out his hand.

"Deal on the condition that you all attend school," Ben said.

Uma and Gil both expected that. Uma immediately held her hand up to prevent outrage amongst her crew.

"Deal, Prince Ben. This is our first chance. Do your best to remember that," Uma seethed, but she took Ben's hand and gave it one, firm shake. She motioned to have Mal and Margaret let go. "Give us three hours. No one actually believed you would listen to our terms."

Ben nodded in understanding. His father did not hold a good track record when it came to those residing on the Isle.

Mal ran off the ship, bus she couldn't help but slightly empathize with the pirates. She felt the same way months ago, days even. She had run from Cotillion, but she couldn't wait to arrive in Auradon again. The fact that this entire scheme was Gil's idea and left her mind. In the future, Mal would come to regret allowing that tidbit of information to slip her mind.  
\----------------------------------------  
Margaret all but begged the Rotten Four and Ben to not spread around about her being a Princess. It was clear she was not ashamed of her bloodline, but she did not want to only be like for her crown. Ben bought into it. He often felt the same longing for anonymity. The Rotten Four however were not as easy to convince. Her stunt with the pirates had probably been a bad idea, but Margaret's vouching for Gillian had gotten him off the Isle.

She had bigger things to worry about now, like preparing herself to go to war.

Cotillion went off without a hitch. The new Isle kids were the talk of the town up until the Cotillion ended. They were quickly overshadowed by Mal's beautiful dress, Ben's amazing stained glass window of his girlfriend, and how charming Ben had been at the dance. Gil hoped this wasn't what dealing with royalty was like all the time. He hoped sovereign nations weren't like the royals Auradon produced.

Gil was already extremely uncomfortable with the entire situation and the treatment he and the rest of the high school aged crew members were receiving from the staff at Auradon Prep. It was almost worse in some ways than how they were treated on the Isle. They weren't kept together. The younger kids were all sent to other schools. In the two weeks they had been on the mainland Uma, Harry and Gil had yet to see them again. Harry was worried sick over his youngest sister, and Gil worried about a few of his siblings who were at the grade school. He was not as worried, though. One of his sister's, Georgia, was with him at Auradon Prep. His father was not the worst, and he didn't worry as much about his siblings left behind on the Isle.

"What are we going to do?" Uma asked. She was holed up in Gil and Harry's room. "Nine of us are together, the other nine were ripped from us the second we stepped foot on land."

"I don't know," Gil responded. "Our ship hasn't moved. I made sure all the doors were sealed before we left. Unless they have a kiln or a flame thrower, there is no way they can raid the ship."

"Why don't we just request to stay on the ship?" Harry suggested. "Most of us have practically lived on the damn boat for over a year. If nothing else, we'll sleep there. The rest of the crew may not all be related by blood, but we are the closest thing to family some of those kids have."

"We are still essentially prisoners here," Gil said. "Our crew is resourceful. The second something goes south, the will find us."

"Then we wait? Why are we letting ourselves stay here? We have been prisoners for far too long," Uma growled.

"We can't get ourselves to Arenedelle without tipping of Beast. We leave, and war is upon my country before we are prepared."

"Fine, but the second something goes wrong-," Harry started, but he was distracted when Evie fell out of the closest. The three pirates were on their feet in an instant, and three swords were pointed at the throat of the blue haired girl on the ground.

"War?" she asked, looking up at the three of them.

"What are you doing here, siren?" Uma sneered, she tried to make it obvious that nothing in this conversation would continue until Evie talked.

"Evangeline," Evie breathed, looking Gil in the eyes. "Gillian, please tell me."

Gil lowered his sword. "Oh, Evie," he said. The girl on the ground began crying. Gil remembered how horribly he had treated Evie in their last encounter. He should not have used her family against her, but it was necessary. The guilt washed over him as he saw Evie cry on the ground before him.

"I wanted to go see her when Mal took off, but I couldn't get away from Jay or Carlos long enough to go see her. Then after I encountered you, Ritchie found me, and we never made it to her. Things with you, Ben and Margaret got way too out of control, and I never made it."

"Harry, Uma, put your swords down," Gil demanded, and he sat down next to Evie. They grew up together. He sometimes forgot the respect his mother held for Queen Grimhilde. While the elder Queen wasn't quite right in the head anymore, she had once been a brilliant ruler, and it was not secret that the Evil Queen held the same respect for the White Witch of the Isle.

Evie was the only person who knew Gil was a prince without having to be told. Gil was the first one to have known about Evie's relationship with his younger brother, Maverick, and he had been the first to have been told about their child. Elsa was the one who convinced the Evil Queen to let Evie keep the baby.

"Gillian, please," she pleaded.

"Ritchie has been a good father. Dad loves kids and has been keeping her safe when Ritchie is busy with responsibilities on the Isle. Your mother has seen her a few times, but not for any length of time." Grimhilde may be fine with the child's existence, but only tolerated her grandchild in Evie's presence.

"Is she healthy?"

"As healthy as any Isle child could hope to be," Gil said. He knew it wasn't much, but it was more than nothing. "She misses you."

"As she should," Evie said darkly. "As my own mother said, any child who doesn't miss their mother is a disrespectful child." Gil laughed. The statement, however, seemed to unnerve Uma and Harry. Evie was feared on the Isle for a reason, just as her mother was.

"Princess, you won't tell anyone about this, will you?" Harry drawled. "Specifically, the others in your gang."

Evie's eyes glinted. "I have more reasons to be loyal to you than I do to them. Gil is family, and family comes from, and it always has. Besides, I believe Margaret, Eugenia and a few of those red-headed demons have taken a liking to me."

"I don't trust you, Princess," Uma spat.

"I wouldn't have expected you to, Captain," Evie sang coolly. "I don't trust you either."

"Good." Gil blinked at the pair. He realized this was the first time Evie and Uma had been in a room together without trying to murder one another.

"Besides, you may not have to put up with m for very long. I have been considering going back. For as nice as everyone has been to me here, I miss my child. I wouldn't be opposed to marrying Maverick, either. I have been in love with him for years, the Romeo in my life."

"This is why no one liked you, Princess. You go from being a dangerous bitch to an airhead in seconds," Uma groaned.

Through watery eyes, Evie gave a sly grin. "That's not what Maverick thinks, especially when we are alone."

"Ugh, I don't want to hear it. I get enough unwanted details from the prince and the pirate," Uma groaned.

"Are your virgin ears bleeding?" Harry teased.

"Shut up, Hook." The four shared a laugh. It didn't make the situation any better. They were simply finding a bit of joy in a desperate situation.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Some themes in this chapter talk about topic's that may be sensitive for some readers.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Georgia LeGume screamed. Gil was holding his sister back in an attempt to keep her from ripping the Fairy Godmother's eyes from her head.

"I'm sorry, Georgia, and to the rest of you, but the team is already full and tryouts aren't until next year. Isn't there any other club you wanted to join?" The Fairy Godmother asked. She seemed to feel truly guilty about this.

"Like what? Glee club?" Uma commented. Uma found it very amusing to think any of her crew to even consider a show choir, or most of the other clubs here. "You won't let us go back to our won ship, you steal away half our crew, and you won't let us join the one club that actually interests us?"

"Those are the rules. I truly am sorry. Only nine people per fencing team," the Fairy Godmother said. "I have been wanting to change the rule for years, but I didn't make them, and I cannot change them either." No one missed the Headmistress' evasion of the other complaints. She was a kind woman, but she feared her government and her king too much to against it. Gil could see it in her eyes, how much it hurt her to avoid their questions about their younger crew members.

"Why can't there be two teams? You took the other half of our crew, so there are nine of us for a team," Uma replied. She shamelessly slid in another comment about her crew in. They were her responsibility, and she wasn't going to back down.

"Uma's right. We can practice on the ship," Georgia exclaimed. "Give us a week, and we will compete against the schools team. We could represent the Isle, Headmistress."

The Fairy Godmother stayed silent for a moment, and studied her students. They looked very passionate about this. They knew they were good at something, and they wanted to prove they were as competent as the children from Auradon.

"It might be a good way to get you more involved here at school. I know Lonnie would love to have another team to spar against. Nothing is guaranteed, but I can see about getting other schools to allow another team to compete in competitions," the Headmistress replied. "I do not mean to be harsh about these rules, but I have to follow the rules, it makes it easier to fight for you kids. The king is not happy about any of you being here. This does not exclude Mal or her other friends, okay?"

Gil nodded. "We understand, Headmistress. Thank you for doing what you can to keep us here."

"Yeah, thanks," Georgia replied, she glared at her brother. He needed to stop being such a diplomatic dipshit. Gil needed to remember his father's roots more than his mother's at times.

"I'm sorry I can't do anymore," the Headmistress said. "I am very proud of how you and Uma thought around this problem, Georgia. I hope to work with you more to make your life here in Auradon easier."

"Good," Georgia huffed, and stormed from the room.

Uma lifted her hand, and the rest of the crew left and followed Georgia out. It left Gil, Harry and Uma standing before the Fairy Godmother. Harry shut the door tightly as the last crew member fled the room.

"We need to talk, Headmistress," Uma darkly said. She planted both her hands stiffly on the Headmistresses desk.

"How may I assist you three?" The genuine nature of her response still baffled the three.

"My sister, CJ, came to me last night in a panic. One of our younger crew members, Thomas Smee, suffers from severe depression," Harry said.

"Normally when he struggles, we deal with it," Gil said. "He'll go to CJ or his other friends, who will then come to us. We can keep him from becoming a danger to himself."

"We take care of our own, Madam Headmistress," Uma growled. "Tommy nearly killed himself last night. If it weren't for CJ taking charge, and running to get us as quickly as possible, we may have been having a very different conversation right now."

In normal circumstances, all three would typically enjoy watching all the blood drain from someone's face. They may not be true villains, but they were pirates. These were not normal circumstances. The Headmistresses face turned sheet white.

"We haven't told the rest of the crew. CJ, her roommate, and Tommy's roommate are the only ones who know outside of us," Uma continued. "We wouldn't want to cause a revolt, and you wouldn't want that either, would you?"

"Normally we can help him before he breaks, as well as any of the other kids with issues that reside under our care," Harry said.

"We need to be there for them, Headmistress, at any time they need us," Gil exhaled.

"Your king has not kept his promises. We have not seen our crew in three weeks. We are the closest thing to family some of them get."

"I had no idea this was happening. Why were no adults told?" The Headmistress gasped.

"They found us. We are the only adults they trust," Harry huffed. He shot the elder woman a look that told her not to question him.

"There needs to be a change," Uma snapped. "We don't want this to get out. I am demanding for the safety of my crew that you allow us to live on our ship. We promise we will still attend all of our classes without fail, and most of the meals. We as well behave students are we can be. You need to remember, though, that we are not the Rotten Four that came here first. They could easily adapt to most things and only had each other." Uma flinched as she said it, remembering Evie's relationship with Gil, and how Gil would receive packages and letters to give to Evie's daughter and lover. "We have a responsibility to our crew. In some cases, we are the only family these kids have ever known. They need us to be there for them until they decide they can handle this on their own."

"Please, Ma'am, they need us to be there for them," Gil said.

"We beg you to allow us this," Harry pleaded. "We will do whatever it is for you to let us do this. Whatever necessary measures you think you need to take, we will do if you make this possible."

The Fairy Godmother saw the sadness in the three young pirates' eyes. She could feel the desperation coming off in waves from them as well.

"I'm not thrilled with this, but I will allow you this. Do you truly think this will make this transition easier on all of you?" She waited for the nods from her students. "Do not make me this regret this."

"Thank you, Madam," Gil responded as his friends made to leave the room. "I promise you will not regret this decision."

Even though, Gil thought, you most likely will.

They found the rest of the crew crowded in the hall around the corner from the Headmistresses office.

"Get packed. We are going home to the ship," Uma barked. There was a loud cheer as the remaining six crew members ran to pack their few belongings.

"What happened, scum?" Chad Charming sneered as he saw some of the Isle kids dragging bags or trunks through the hall of the dormitory. "Did you already lose your chance here?"

"I'm surprised they even lasted this long," Audrey tagged on.

A few of the crew tensed, Harry included. Audrey was not the brightest, nor was Chad. Harry had no qualms against docking a prince. Hell, he did it on a regular basis. Said prince was his lover, so he wasn't sure if it counted.

"Shut up, Audrey," Margaret called out from the top of the stairs. She was helping Georgia move back to the ship. Eugenia was sharing a room with Katherine, so Uma was placed in Margaret's room because she had an extra bed. "They are simply moving to their ship. It was one of the terms of their agreement to come to school here. It's being upheld."

"Pity," Audrey spat, and walked away.

"They are letting these delinquents out on their own in our country?" Chad exclaimed in anger. "I think my father will certainly have something to about this at the next council meeting."

"Really, Chad? You would have your father ask mine to break a promise to his own people?" Ben demanded. Harry kept looking around to try and find where all these royals were coming from.

"Maybe my father will knock some sense into the King," Chad said.

"Oh, please Chad. Your father has not taken you seriously since the scene you made with Evie at Family Day," Lonnie scoffed. "Now, let our classmates through, and stop being a jerk. How are we ever going shape the future if we keep judging people based on the past?"

"You are siding with them?" He hissed. "You are supposed to be with Auradon."

"I am with Auradon, Chad. Auradon includes the Isle, or have you forgotten?" Ben responded.

Chad left the hall.

"Here, I'll help move you back into your ship," Lonnie offered, and helped Georgia with one of her bags.

"I will as well," Ben seconded.

"Um, sure," Harry replied, and warily let the others and himself accept the help that these Princes and Princesses were giving them. The only royalty he knew were Gil and Evie. One was a pirate and an ex-addict who was prone to violence and the manipulation of others. The other was a cunning and manipulative teen mother whose next moves were always unpredictable. Kindness from royalty was not his forte of knowing what to do.

It was extremely nice to be back in his cabin once they had moved back in. After Uma had conned the ship out of his father he had basically lived there. No it wasn't the Jolly Roger, it was one his father had taken control of after he had been shoved there. The Isle itself was an old abandoned port with forgotten ships and sunken barges. Harry was never sure if his father was angry about Uma getting one of his many ships, or glad he didn't have to stake his claim for it any longer. But Uma's ship was home. It smelled like the ocean, and the boy he woke up to every morning was not all too terrible either.

Evie began making regular appearances on the ship once they had settled in. Gil didn't seem to mind, and it surprised some of the crew how close the two seemed. Talk of the school was Doug and Evie were an item. Harry was not entirely sure if the two were dating. Part of the confusion lied with knowing Gil's brother Ritchie was in love with Evie and it was reciprocated. Gossip ran rampant in Auradon, so it wasn't long before people were saying Evie was cheating on Doug with Gil, with only further confused Harry because he knew Evie technically was cheating on Ritchie, and Gil was with Harry, and not Evie. The whole thing was a mess, and Harry sometimes really hated the blue haired she-devil.

And through all of this, Georgia, Gil's younger sister, was being an absolute menace.

"I know you can fight better than this, Harry! Give it your all!" the teenaged daughter of Gaston shouted in his face. He was beginning to wonder if this whole fencing team idea was a good one.

"Then you come and fight me, bitch!" he finally screamed, and turned on her instead of Gil, and launched himself at her. She parried his strike, and moved to disarm him.

"That's more like it, Hook. Do it again." Then it was on. He continued to battle the girl until she managed to get a swipe up his cheek and disarmed him.

"Georgia," Gil groaned from where he had been watching the battle. Gil was not the best with swordplay. His crossbow and his knives were where he strived when it came to weapons, and he was even better with magic as of late.

"Yeah, yeah, don't kill the boy-toy. I got it," she replied. "Ready to go again?"

"It's on, LeGume," he growled and made for her again. It was more steam than he had let off since they had left the Isle.

"Harry, how did you get that cut on your cheek?" Lonnie asked the next morning at breakfast. The girl had made friends with Uma and would spend a meal or two with Uma, Gil and himself.

"Sparring with Georgia last night. The lass is an absolute nightmare, and want to kick your asses more than anything this weekend," Harry responded. "She got in one good swipe, and she's better than me. Didn't manage to get her back."

"It's a shame really," Uma replied. "Georgia could use a few lessons in humility."

"Hey, that is my sister," Gil shot in.

Lonnie looked perplexed. "If you were just sparring, how did she manage to cut you?"

"What do ya mean?" Harry asked though a mouthful of food.

"You don't use real swords, do you?"

"'Course we do? You telling me you don't?" Harry was starting to get really confused by these high class customs.

"Of course not! Not in Auradon at least. My parents taught me with real swords, but we would never have a friendly spar at school with them."

"What do you use for matches then?" Gil asked. Now he was as intrigued as Harry.

"Foils. Have you ever used them?" Lonnie stared for a moment. "What am I asking for?"

"Lonnie, do you think we could borrow a few from you? We want to be really ready for this weekend. Practicing with what the other team is using may be very insightful," Uma sweetly requested of the young Asian princess.

"Sure! Find me after classes today. I'll have a few spares ready for you."

Harry was extremely glad they did manage to practice the rest of the week with the wimpy false swords. The referee for the match wouldn't let them use real ones.

He took great joy in the Auradon Prep versus the Isle match. Harry was matched up with Chad Charming, whose parents happened to be in the crowd, cheering on their son. Chad was over confident, and it made him very poor at any sport he attempted. Harry gained much pleasure and amusement from slaughtering the boy in the match. Figuratively, he didn't want to be sent back to his father. There was nothing that would make him do something so rash to send him back to his father. They won the match. It was a given, and they would become a real team to compete against other schools.

Everything seemed to work itself out that week. One month on the mainland, and nothing had blown itself out of the water yet.

He had also spoken too soon. Sometimes he really hated some of the things Gil had managed to involve himself in.


	15. Chapter 15

"I never guessed it would only take your son leaving to make you a social lady," the Lady Tremaine scoffed at the White Witch. The bitter woman took a sip of her spoiled tea, and eyes the cold with sitting next to Grimhilde in her shop.

Sadly, the Lady Tremaine had to work to keep it running. Anthony would not help, and Anastasia was too busy with her apparent teaching job to help her poor old mother. Drisella was long gone from her life. Her daughter seemed to have disappeared not too long after her young daughter was born.

"So you believe," Elsa coolly replied. "I had a social life, I just found my time was otherwise occupied with my son's behavior. I would prefer you not spread the word that Gillian is my son. His identity has long been forgotten on the Isle, and I would like to keep it that way."

Tremaine rolled her eyes. "Of course, darling."

"From what you have told me, Ms. Snow," Grimhilde muttered, "is you were never very social. Your only true contact with people was not long before we were all banished here."

"You are too kind, Grimhilde," Elsa replied. "I never thought I would hear such kind words leave your mouth."

The women shared a laugh.

"Now, is there a reason why you invited me here, Snow?" Tremaine demanded. It was no secret between the women of this meeting be anything more than a simple social afternoon. Her daughters may be morons, but the Lady Tremaine would never be considered such.

Elsa smiled a cruel, villainous smile, and slowly lowered her hood. Her matted once white hair looked grey in the light, and was braided in the same intricate style she would wear to battle. Elsa's face held few age lines, but it was as hardened and cold as any of the other major villains on the Isle. She had earned her keep as the White Witch of the Isle, and it was not for any fabled reason.

"Queen Elsa?" Tremaine hissed. The disgraced Lady never would have believed the beloved queen of Arendelle to have been the true identity of the vile White Witch. "I never would have guessed."

"Good. Then I have done my job."

"Here, here!" Grimhilde said, and raised her glass to her friends. She may have been half the reason Elsa survived the years leading up to Gillian's birth.

"How has this been kept a secret? Why are you telling me now?"

"Lady Tremaine, you are one of the better villain's on the Isle. You want nothing more than freedom, not blood. If you agree to my terms, I will grant you asylum in Arendelle along with your daughters and grandchildren. You would get a full pardon, and access to the estate your late husband left for you."

"Really, Queen Elsa? What is the catch? I don't see you or Grimhilde doing this extreme act of kindness for nothing."

"You have spent enough time around Faciller and Ursula," Grimhilde barked with laughter.

"Nothing on the Isle comes without a price. Not even an act of kindness."

"Start by agreeing to keep my identity secret from Maleficent, and the rest of the Isle. I will send instructions at a later time," Elsa grinned. She held out her hand. Tremaine eyed it warily. There was no guarantee Elsa was telling the truth. She could be leading her family right into a trap. Then again, a nice cozy manor in the mountains of Arendelle, tormenting her grandson and granddaughter until they were of age did not sound like a bad way to live out her days. She might even find herself another rich husband to further her mountainous fortune.

"Can I really trust you, Witch?" Tremaine sneered.

"The question is, what do you want from your life? The institution of the Isle won't be around much longer. Do you want a pardon, or do you want to stand trial on an international level?" Elsa laid out. "You won't know unless you shake my hand. Our freedom looms in the distance. Does yours?"

Lady Tremaine took the Queen's hand.

"We have a deal. But! I do want to know one thing."

Elsa stood to leave, and raised the hood of her cloak. Grimhilde followed her friends lead.

"Yes?"

"Who else knows?"

"Gaston, and a select few of his children. Don't go spreading it around, though. Any slight deviation from our deal, and I will personally make sure you are locked away in a secret international prison until the day you die. You will never see the light of day again."

"Understood, my Queen."

"Wonderful," Elsa snarled. "You will be hearing from me again. Do not make me regret letting you into the circle."

The two Queens were gone before the Lady Tremaine could say another word. This would become fairly interesting rather soon it seemed.

"Are we positive this was a smart decision? Tremaine is not known for her honesty," Grimhilde stated over supper later the same evening. It was strange for both women. Neither had children in their house any longer. Evie's daughter lived with Maverick in Gaston's hovel, and both found themselves feeling empty. Grimhilde was not kind to her daughter, but it did not mean she loved the girl any less. Elsa had remedied that by having her over for a meager meal most days.

"No, but I do not know an honest person on this Isle. I trust her to be compliant. The woman is almost as greedy as a pirate. I promised her back her wealth, and she will not give that up again," Elsa answered.

"What comes next, Snow?"

"Our children. Gillian let it slip recently something about Maverick wanting to propose to your daughter. From her letters, it sounded like a dwarf boy had begun to grab her attention. I wouldn't be surprised if Maverick had proposed to her during her brief return to the Isle."

"I will kill him if he did," Grimhilde growled. She had never like Maverick. Evelyn had been with child before she had even met the scoundrel who had stolen her heart.

Elsa smiled. Grimhilde had hoped for many years for Gillian to capture Evie's heart. It was a meager hope as they grew up. Evelyn and Gillian viewed each other as something similar to siblings of cousins rather than a potential spouse. Grimhilde had always wanted her daughter to become Queen. Gillian was her last hope of that dream ever becoming true. Maverick was good for the young Princess. Evie already lived her Juliet dream years ago, and it was unlikely for her to give that up.

"Would you rather her marry a dwarf? It is not very probable any Auradon Prince would marry a girl with a child."

"Disrespectful child. She could have had it all, and had to ruin it with that spawn of Gaston."

"Grimhilde, if I remember correctly, you wanted Gillian to marry Evelyn at one time," Elsa pointed out.

"Your son is just that. Yours, Snow. Any other spawn of Gaston are not worthy of my child," Grimhilde spat. "If I had my way, I would have locked her up like Mother Gothel had with her rotten child."

"We went over this many times. Evelyn would have managed a way to run off before she was four. She is too clever. The way we decided to raise her was more likely to succeed."

"Fat lot of good it did. I am a grandmother of a two year old and my daughter has yet to hit seventeen."

"Two and a half weeks from hitting seventeen if I recall." Elsa had been there for the birth of the young girl. She had sworn up and down that day she would never put herself through having a child on the Isle. A little less than a year later she had Gil, and didn't regret it.

"Whatever. If I find out that dwarf knocked her up, however, I will lock her away in that famous ice palace of yours in Arendelle, and destroy the bridge."

"No matter what Evelyn does, I have no doubt she is doing fine. The task you have given her and the other three is now void. She knows that. Our plans have moved forward, and Gillian will find a way, with his gang, to make the trap we have laid snap."

"He better."

"He will."

They shared a look, and finished their supper in silence. Only a matter of time was becoming a reality. Neither queen believed they would live the rest of their days on this wretched Isle.

Sixteen Years Ago

Gaston had only discovered her by accident. He had been chasing after a toddling Junior through the town, and was juggling the Third in his arms trying to catch his older son. The boy continued to run and giggled through the forest. It was clear from day one his elder child would be persuasive and manipulative as he grew. Junior gave a naughty grin and swept into the abandoned warehouse deep in the forest.

The rumors about the place had popped up about two years ago. A few henchmen went missing, and a garden began to sprout as spring came after the harsh winter. Whoever lived in the warehouse was not to be messed with, and Gaston's heart began to pound quickly. He feared for his son's life.

"Junior, come back here, now," Gaston hissed at the boy who only giggled and vanished into the building entirely. "Crap!"

Gaston ran after the boy, forgetting the superstitions surrounding the warehouse, and dashed after him through the door. He stopped short once he entered the building, and he could not believe his eyes.

The inside looked like a palace. Pillars made of ice kept the ceiling up, and big, intricate arches were around every doorway and window. Every piece of furniture and decoration were made of the same glittering ice, shining blues, violets and greens when the light hit them. Gaston couldn't help but gasp at the amazing location. It looked like it was meant for royalty.

And Junior was nowhere to be found.

Gaston carefully crept through the front entrance, and looked in the first room he saw. It was a room filled with jars of preserved food, and other herbs that seemed to be used for medicinal purposes. He could not help but wonder what creature lived in this place. No villain he knew of would ever try to make something of their meager resources. Most would rather whine and brood over their situation than make the best of it. Gaston was not much better, if he were being truly honest with himself. The only thing it was missing was Junior. Third was getting antsy, and Gaston began to fear he would get caught, and his children get killed because he led them into a fatal predicament.

There were only three other rooms in the warehouse. He figured the occupant did not need the entire space the warehouse provided. Gaston hoped and prayed the resident was not currently at home. He would grab his disobedient son and run back to his hovel as quickly as he could. Junior and Third's mother was long gone, and Gaston would be forcing LeFou to help him raise his two boys.

Sadly that was not the case.

What he assumed would be the kitchen was the only room he had not checked yet. He heard soft chattering of his son, and a woman's gentle voice. He readjusted Third on his hip, and unsheathed his dull hunting knife. He was not afraid to kill to protect his children.

"You sure are a cutie," the woman's voice said. "Would you like a popsicle?"

"A what?"

"It is a fruit flavored ice treat. I have a few left if you would like one."

"Please, please!" Junior cheered. Gaston wondered where his eldest got his manners. It was not something he had taught his son. He would be talking with LeFou the next time he got the chance.

Gaston creeped around the corner, and moved to take another step, and nearly fell over. He was cemented to the ground, and he was not sure what was happening.

"If you wanted to retrieve your child, all you had to knock and ask," the woman said. She didn't even turn to see Gaston.

"I wouldn't trust anyone on this Isle to give my children back. A few would much rather make my baby into a pie than give him back to me," Gaston spat.

"I don't blame you, Gaston LeGume. If I had an heir, I would not believe any of the cruel people on this wretched place," she said, and made to give Junior the popsicle. The woman's eyes were grey and cold, but she was kind to his child. "Would your other child like a treat? Would you like a drink, LeGume?"

He studied her for a moment. She was wearing the cloak that the White Witch had been wearing around town in the last two years. The hood was down and the lady behind the veil was not what he expected.

"I would prefer a name," Gaston demanded, but he had his suspicions.

"Elsa, you may call me Snow if you must. Anything is better than the White Witch."

"Queen Elsa, you mean."

"The one and the only," she smirked. Elsa snapped her fingers and he stumbled as his feet were freed. She waved her hand and a child's height chair grew from the floor. Gaston didn't think magic was possible on the Isle, and his eyes grew with curiosity.

"I think I'll take that drink now," he said. He gingerly place Third in the height chair.

"Good. You'll stay for dinner as well. I have food, and both of your sons look malnourished," Elsa said. "We can discuss after you have eaten what will happen because of your child's antics."

Her offer was generous, but it was also very cold. She was still a kind queen, but it was clear she had been on the Isle long enough to know the dangers of her secret getting out. If the rumors surrounding this warehouse and the White Witch were to be believe, he may never leave this place.

When he left three days later, Gaston had come to an agreement with Elsa. In exchange for him keeping her secret, she would provide him with a certain amount of food for his family every week. It would keep them from starving. They had gotten to know each other quite well, and Gaston believed what she had to say. The second night, they had gotten a bit too drunk after both of his children were asleep. He thought nothing of it at the time.

It was only a few months later, when Elsa threatened to cut him off he learned she was pregnant with his child. Only he would be able to seduce a queen he was not married to and walk away alive, it seemed.

He never thought his life would end up like this. Gaston never believed he would be raising two children, with two more on the way. He grew up chasing after Belle, and had wanted her to be his wife, and help raise any children he had. Now it seemed everything he wanted came crashing to a halt, and new desires had risen after he had been left here to rot. All Gaston wanted anymore was to get off the Isle so he could find a way to raise his children outside of a ghetto. Funny how karma kicked him in the ass. He may have deserved it, but there were too many innocents on the Isle for his mistakes to get punished as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a interlude. The next big portion of this story is coming in the chapters after this. Hold tight and I hope you enjoy!

Harry smiled brightly as he fell on his back in the soft, green grass on a beautiful day in Auradon. He could hear the sea crash against the banks from where he was, and he could not be happier.

"I wish I knew how much you loved being outside, Harry," Gil commented. He fell next to his boyfriend on the ground. "I would have made a better effort to get us off the Isle."

Harry snorted. "How could you not be amazed by a beautiful day, Gil? The only thing that would make this day better would be if we were out at sea. The warm sun on our faces with the cool breeze flowing through our hair. Oh the smell of the ocean all around us! Oh, I just can't wait to be out to sea with you and Uma by my side."

"Even if you were carting around merchandise for Auradon or Arendelle?" Gil asked.

"I don't care, luv," Harry grinned. "I will always be a pirate in my heart. A little pillaging here and there would tie me over. I want to live on the water, and see the ocean and the horizon grinning back at me every day, from the time the sun rises until it sets."

"I'm glad you have a dream," Gil said, and leaned in, kissing Harry firmly. "I will join you until Mama steps down from the throne."

Harry's smile faltered a bit. Reality was a fickle thing he truly despised.

"I forgot you'll have to leave us at some point in time. Royal obligations and all."

"It doesn't matter. Mama will let me be free for as long as she thinks she can rule. I love you, and I love being a pirate, but there are somethings that cannot be ignored. Even if Mama had another child, it would look bad for me to step down," Gil sighed. "Besides, I've spent half my life dreaming for the day I take the crown. I have always known I was a prince, and will be a king, but I do want to feel it one day."

Harry smirked. "You're such a softy."

"You know very well I am not a softy. Do not push my forgiveness, Hook."

"When you take the crown, will you have to take a wife?" Gil's heart dropped at Harry's words. "I don't think your heir can be a bastard."

Gil shrugged. "Laws can be changed. Evie and I always talked about making one of her children a princess. Besides we both a royal blood in us. Time for thinking who will inherit the throne from me is a long time away," he said. "I will have you know I am also a bastard and Mama will not have anyone other than I take her crown."

It was true. Elsa was not to be messed with, and she had already made it so the second Anna she met Gil off the Isle, that he is to be presented as the Crown Prince of Arendelle. The Court would not argue with a Queen Scorned. Gil was the crown prince in her eyes, so he would be in the rest of the country's eyes as well.

"You and Evie have talked about children?" Harry asked. He sounded a tad bit jealous.

"Mama and Aunt Grimhilde spent many years telling us how beautiful our wedding would be in Arendelle and how adorable our children would be. This was long before you or Maverick wormed your way into our hearts. I would not be opposed to Evie mothering at least one of our kids."

"Our children?"

"I would never take you away from the sea, Harry, as long as you would always make your way back to me," Gil smiled. Harry launched himself at Gil, and pinned the prince under him.

"Is that a promise?"

Gil stared into his eyes. "I don't know. Is it, Hook?"

"Don't play smart with me, bastard. Is it a promise?"

"Sure. As long as you don't make my heir into a scoundrel. The rest you are free to do with what you please," Gil snarled, but the joy was still in his eyes.

"I make no promises about that, Gil, but I will always come back."

Gil met Harry's lips again in a feverish kiss.

"Good."

Dear Mama,

Auradon is hell in many different ways. History is truly written by the winners here, and it takes every ounce of my will to go to class every day for that reason. The Fairy Godmother is doing as much as she can to help us adjust, and make sure King Beast keeps his word. It is a struggle to fight for all of the things he promised us.

I have begun to make allies. Lonnie, daughter of Mulan, seems to listen, and does not agree with the Isle, and how it has been instated in Auradon. She will be instrumental if we can get her to turn her back on this country. I have no doubt Lonnie will do everything in her power to cut ties from Auradon when she comes of age in her country. I have noticed her spending more time with us and less with the people she calls friends as the last few weeks have gone. Evie has really taken a shine to the girl, as well.

The plans I am making for us will go into motion on Coronation Day. I will be talking Princess Eugenia, the redheaded terrors from DunBroch and my cousins about getting the fleet here in time. The Royal families will all be here anyways, and we may be able to make away with this without war.

I may be engaged to Harry. I'm not entirely sure, we didn't say it outright, but he promised he would always come back when I can't travel with them anymore. We also discussed children. Further discussion with him must be had, but don't be surprised if it is official by the time we return to Arendelle.

My best wishes to you, Dad, and Aunt Grimhilde. Don't forget to write.

Love,

Your Son,

Crown Prince Gillian of Arendelle.


	17. Chapter 17

The Coronation of Prince Ben of Auradon was only two months away. Gil and Uma had managed to become respectable enough to gain an invitation to the event. Gil had been over the moon about the invitation. It meant he could continue to plot, and have enough scenarios to work with anything that may happen that day. Including using Evie as a spy on the Rotten Four. He would know how to use any of their own schemes against them, and to work for him. His mother would be free on that day. Uma was not as thrilled, but she was not much for ceremonies, even the ones she planned for every induction of her crew.

Harry hadn't been on his best behavior. He had accidentally stabbed at kid at one of the dueling competitions. The kid was alive, but it was enough for the invitation to be withheld until be proved himself. Harry would, Gil would make sure of it. Harry didn't mind, he was bored of the idea in the first place.

Then there was Sam and Kathryn. The two of the triplets had wormed their way into Jane's life. It didn't take long for them to realize they could use Jane's jealousy of Mal and her magic to their advantage. Brainwashing the poor girl was too easy, and they felt terrible doing it. With any luck, she would try to steal her mother's wand just to feel the rush or dormant magic in her. Maybe even at the coronation.

Evie had told Gil Maleficent was planning on making a big spectacle at the event. No planning on her part, just raw revenge and freedom. All the dark fairy wanted was revenge and power. It would be Maleficent's downfall.

Gillian believed he was experiencing déjà vu. Dizzy Tremaine and Tommy Smee had been on watch that night almost two months away from Coronation day, and around six weeks after they finally were released from the Isle. He had been dead asleep, wrapped around Harry, when a pounding came at his door.

"Go away!" Harry groaned into the pillow, and rolled over. Gil blearily rolled his eyes, and stumbled out of bed to the door.

"I may challenge you for the spot of first mate, lazy ass," Gil growled, shoving Harry on his way to the door. He was serious. The man was the son of the laziest pirate on the planet, how he got first mate eluded Gil to this day.

He swung the door open, and the moonlight from the cold night poured into their cabin. The two ship's boy's he expected. The third person was not.

"Evie," he breathed.

"Gillian, I don't know where to go." The blue haired princess looked terrified. They had been in almost the same position, just shy of two years ago. The fear was present in Evie's eyes. The only thing that was missing was Maverick clutching Evie's hand.

"Harry, get out. I will see you in the morning," Gil said coldly. Evie flinched at his words.

"What did I do?" Harry asked. He sat up.

"You did nothing. Go to Uma's cabin. Don't come back until I get you," Gil said. He glanced at Harry, who was wearing very little clothing. He saw Evie blush, and they both watched as Harry dragged himself out to Uma's cabin. "Tommy, Dizzy, go back to your stations." They didn't hesitate to scurry back to where they came from.

Gil motioned for Evie to enter, and he had her sit down on his bed. He didn't even need to ask. Evie was a creature of habit, and this was something he should have expected. It would have happened sooner if she had stayed on the Isle rather than be uprooted to Auradon.

"How did this happen again?" He asked. Gil was calm, but the darkness bled into his tone. "Do you know for sure?"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"No, you aren't, Evelyn. You weren't the first time, and you aren't this time. Who was it? Doug or Maverick?"

"Maverick. Doug thinks we are in a relationship, but we never were in the first place. To me, Doug is just a friend. I'm in love with Maverick."

"You told me you didn't see either of them when you were on the Isle." Which Gil now realized wasn't true. She hadn't seen her daughter, but Gil saw his brother and the girl he saw as a sister together. "Evelyn, what happened?"

"You pissed me off, and I was hurt. Ritchie found me before I could make it to your father's house to see Evangeline. She was with you sister, Gia, that afternoon, and Ritchie was looking for medical supplies. I started to help him. We started talking, and shit happened, alright? I have missed him so much, and he had missed me just as much, if not more. We never made it to see my daughter. I had to go back to deal with the mess you and Mal caused!" Evie cried. "Before I left, Maverick asked me to marry him. I said yes. So what? What the hell does it matter anyways?"

"Maverick proposed, and you think you are pregnant again. Shit, Evelyn? How did this happen? Are you even sure?" Gil asked. She had never answered his question earlier.

"I'm sure," she said. Evie pulled out a small potions vial, and handed it to Gil. It was filled with a vibrant violet liquid he had seen before. "I've got about five weeks at most before someone finds out. I need to go back to the Isle. I need Maverick and my darling angel. I'm thinking of going back for good this time."

Gil sighed. He could not let her do that. "Your mother would kill you, Evie."

"I know she would, but it would be better than getting eaten alive by the politics of a teen pregnancy in Auradon," Evie said.

"You are making excuses."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Mal cannot find out. Jay and Carlos wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand anything about my life, or my family!"

"I don't know. Get some sleep. I am going to be the gentleman, and not the pirate and go sleep with the first mate and the captain."

"Should I think you are a gentleman or be scandalized you are sharing a bed with both a man and a woman?" she asked in the haughty tone they used to use when they were children.

Gil smirked and left the room. She was asleep before he shut the door.

He slipped into the captain's cabin as quietly as he could, but Gil came face to face with Uma and Harry, both groggy, but clearly awake waiting for him.

"Are we allowed to ask what Princess Perfect wanted?" Uma asked. She clearly was taunting Gil's best friend, and seemed to enjoy the girl's suffering. "Ooh, let me guess. Mal got tired of her and kicked her out of their dorm, or she managed to get herself expelled."

"Not even close, Captain," Gil said. "It's a problem she's run into before, and has no idea what to do this time."

Harry's eyes widened. He had gotten to know Evie quite well over the few months before she had been whisked away to Auradon. If Gil was implying what Harry thought he was, he was extremely surprised. The girl had put on the innocent princess façade and he couldn't believe it.

"You're shitting me, Gil. Are you serious?" Harry barked.

"How the hell did you get that from that?"

"Habit. The girl would only come to you for extremely personal problems. If she had been kicked out of her room, she would have stayed with Lonnie or Margaret." Harry was much more talented at deducing than he let on. Gil should be using that to his advantage, and tell Uma to abuse the skill as well.

Uma looked between the two. She only knew Evie through correspondence. She was not fond of Evie, but put up with her if she absolutely had to. Gil didn't think he had even told Uma of Evie's first child.

"Would one of you like to include me in this inside joke?" Uma drawled.

"My dear sister is pregnant, again, with Maverick's child," Gil answered tiredly.

Uma's eyes blew wide. "Princess Perfect's knocked up? That's the funniest thing I have heard all year! Are you being serious?"

"Deadly," Gil groaned. "And if it weren't for me being as exhausted I am, she would be dead, and sinking to the bottom of the harbor with a five ton weight strapped to her head." He fell on top of Harry, and nearly fell asleep there. "I'll fill you in more in the morning."

"Okay, your highness. It'll be one heck of a morning."

Gil chose not to wake Evie up the next morning. Gil had spoken to his cousin and his allies early in the day to figure out how to keep Evie off the Isle, and get her out of Auradon. Margaret and Eugenia had become close with the girl, and had been amazed at the beautiful gowns Evie had crafted for girls before Cotillion. All the royals offered to pay for Evie to go to Arendelle, and to get her set up there, but they didn't know why she was leaving in the first place. Gil made up an excuse about Evie wanting to be entirely free of Mal and Maleficent's influence.

His cousins knew he was not telling the whole truth, but they didn't push. They did not understand why he was so adamant about figuring out a way for Evie to make enough money to go herself. Gil wouldn't want someone to pay for him, he didn't need anyone's charity. He knew Evie would feel the same. They had spent their lives working to eat, to wear the clothes on their backs and to stay alive.

They came to the conclusion Evie could make as many gowns as possible in the next three or four weeks as she possibly could. She would do a maximum of twenty and auction off the slots to the highest bidder. If any were made after that, it would be in a raffle. Gil knew Evie wouldn't mind. Most of her gowns already had some of the top designers screaming. She barely needed a high school education let alone a degree to do what she was already a professional at.

Gil started to head back to the ship from the dorms. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair and slid his bandana back on. There was no way this was going to be easy, and he thought Evie would be okay with it. He'd figure some way to get his brother and his niece off the Isle, but it would take time and planning. If Auradon caught wind of his plans illegally extradite two people, he could easily ruin all his plans, but this was more important than taking Auradon down, this was family. Family came first, and it always had.

He yelled into his hands, and fell, face first into a tree.

"Woah, man, what's going on?" Carlos asked. He pulled Gil away from the tree before Gil smashed his forehead against it.

Gil internally groaned. He hadn't wanted to run into anyone on his way back, and now he had to make small talk with Carlos. Carlos's dog was jumping around, clearly the DeVille boy was going for a morning walk with the mutt.

"Nothing. I'm trying to wrap my head around some things, and I am not succeeding," Gil said. "Look, thanks for catching me, but I need to go unless there's something you want form me."

"Alright, Gil," Carlos said, and began to walk away. "Hey, I'm sorry for all of what happened on the Isle. I know we were never friends, but I hope you know Jay and I want to have better relations with you and your crew."

"What? Why?" Gil asked. "It doesn't make any sense to me. We've been trying to kill you guys for years."

"Same here, but we need to stick together. I know Mal trusts Ben and the crown, but we aren't putting our faith in some government that imprisoned us out entire lives. Evie has distanced herself lately and I don't think she's loyal to her mother or Auradon. If we stick together, when they turn on us, we can depend on each other to get out, or rise up."

Gil gave him a look. "I'll think on it."

"Cool," Carlos grinned. "By the way, have you seen Evie at all? She wasn't in her dorm this morning. I was wondering if you have seen her?"

Gil paused, and collected himself.

"Nope," he cheerily replied. "But if I do, I'll send her your way."

Carlos smiled. "Thanks! See you around!"

"See you around," Gil replied, and faltered.

The Rotten Four was falling apart. Gil didn't know how to deal with this. More planning would be required, it seemed. He hoped running a country beside his mother wouldn't be nearly as confusing as planning for war around high schoolers.


	18. Chapter 18

Gil made his way back to his cabin. After his encounter with Carlos, he took a detour to clear his head to remind himself of the current predicament he was in. This entire situation was slowing falling out of control and Gil needed to reel it back in before it was too late.

He didn't bother knocking and shook the girl asleep on his bed. Evie swatted at him, before bolting upright and catching his arm. Her eyes were razor focused on him, and she clearly wasn't sure what was going on.

"Gillian? What are you doing?" she asked sharply.

"Waking you up. Carlos has already noticed you are missing, so it is only a matter of time before Mal does as well," Gil said. He watched as she struggled to place her surroundings.

"Did I sleep on the ship?"

"Yes, you did," Gil replied. "I kicked Harry out and we let you sleep. I let you sleep in, now you have to get up."

Evie was surprised she slept as well as she had on the ship. She realized she had never slept well in Auradon. She was still wary of Mal, and probably would never get the rest she needed while she was praying her neck wouldn't be slit in the middle of the night.

"What time is it?" Evie asked. Gil checked his watch, one Evie had never seen before and was wondering where he had gotten it from.

"Eleven fifteen in the morning," he stated. "I think we have a solution. I talked with my cousins and our allies this morning. We have a loose plan to get you out of Auradon."

"I don't want your charity, Gillian," she bit out.

"I am not giving you charity, Evelyn. I told them that outright," he snapped, and stared at her in the eyes. "You are going to have to stay a bit longer, and you are going to need to make some money, but I think we've figured out a plan for you to get it."

"Really? Do tell, Gillian." He took a seat on his bed next to her.

"Design and make as many custom gowns as you can for the Coronation. Let the princesses and noble girls fight over who has enough money and let them out bid each other for the first fifteen to twenty dresses. You'll get enough money to live comfortably with Ritchie and Evangeline for a few months once you arrive in Arendelle. Princess Rapunzel will help you get to Arendelle after you land in Corona."

"You are sneaking me out of the country?"

Gil nodded. "I would give you the money you need, but I know you don't want charity from anybody. I also promise Maverick medical school. You have the skills and talent for potions and fashion that you could make a living on. Not just survive but thrive with those skills."

"What do you expect me to do with them?"

"Start a business, and if that isn't what you want, I know Aunt Anna would take you on as the royal potions master. You don't need to finish your education to earn enough money to get you the castle or mansion you always have dreamed of."

Evie looked like she was glowing. "Are you serious? I never thought I would do anything like that. I think you are thinking I am capable of more than I am."

"No, I'm not," Gil growled. "Take cash only. You don't want a bank account here in Auradon. I have already arranged for you to be granted citizenship in Arendelle. My aunt is sending passports for you, Evangeline and Maverick. You'll fly out in three weeks. Do you think you can design and make fifteen gowns by then?"

Evie grinned an evil grin Gil hadn't seen since she left the Isle. Gil knew she could do it, and possibly more in that time.

"Sleep is overrated anyways. I've had enough of that over the last few months, Gillian. If I am going to go through this again, I better get used to it now." She got up and straightened her skirt down, and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know nothing is ever going to be easy. I'm not going to tell you that you won't have to work a day in your life," Gillian said.

"I never expected you to. Hell, you are planning for war, and will become a king not long after that! Royalty isn't what we thought it would be growing up, is it?"

"Nope, it isn't Princess Evelyn," he replied and bowed to her. He made a note to himself to make official and on her identification papers. Evie was his sister, and it made her a royal. It was a dream of hers, and he would make it true.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me, Prince Gillian," she curtsied.

"It is always my pleasure."

"I'm going to head back up to the school, now. I hopefully can retain some dignity returning from a night on a pirate ship, especially in my Isle cloak and ratty pajamas."

Gil laughed. "I believe you can, m'lady. It would be my honor to have Hadrian Hook escort you back to your room, safely."

Evie gave a mock blush. "Why, Prince Gillian, such a bold move. Such a respectful, yet bold move. Should my fiancé be concerned?"

"My dear Princess, I would never steal another man's bride," Gil said in his royal imitation tone. They both looked at each other and broke into hysterics. "Let's go fine Harry before he thinks I'm leaving him for you."

"Jealous pirate?"

"Extremely. He knows I'll never leave him. Harry also understands he will become Prince Consort one day."

"How long have you two been engaged?" Evie teased.

"We aren't engaged, Evelyn!" Gil groaned. The girl giggled at her best friend's embarrassment. If she knew anything about Gillian, she knew they would be engaged before he stepped foot in Arendelle, or not long after they arrived.  
\----------------------  
Mal had been pacing the room for the last half hour. Evie wasn't there, and she hadn't been there in hours. Mal had woken up at three in the morning, and Evie had been absent from her bed. Mal had shrugged it off at the time. The Isle mainly operated at night, and Evie very well may have gone for a walk to clear her head, but her friend never came back. It was now almost lunch time, and she hadn't returned yet.

Evie had been acting strange since they had returned from the Isle. She would be silent and stare out the window for hours at the time when she was supposed to be working on homework. Mal would try to get her attention, and Evie would at times snap at her angrily, and other times she would have the love struck look in her eyes. Mal had assumed for the longest time Evie was head over heels for Doug, but after they returned to Auradon, she barely even talked to the dwarf.

Clearly Evie needed to talk to someone, and Mal wondered why she wasn't talking to her. They really never were extremely close, but there wasn't anyone else in Auradon Mal could picture Evie going to talk to. Mal wasn't even sure if they were friends, just roommates and acquaintances. Mal wanted to know if Evie was even loyal to the mission anymore. She would be having to take matters into her own hands if Evie had betrayed the mission and their parents. It wouldn't be an acceptable move, and Mal had no qualms against threatening Evie back into submission.

The entire thing was confusing. Mal wanted to be safe, and make her mother proud. She loved Ben, but she couldn't risk her mother killing him. They had to get the wand, and then all of this would fly under the radar. Maybe Mal needed to rethink her decisions in life.

But no, this wasn't about her, this was Evie and Evie's actions towards the mission and her. Evie needed to be focused on the mission, and Mal couldn't afford to lose Evie's skills. The boys couldn't lose her friendship, either. They needed to succeed. Mal wouldn't fail, she couldn't fail.

"Thank you very much for escorting me back, Harry," Evie's muffled voice came through the door. Harry? Why would Hook be walking Evie back to their room?

"It was no trouble, lass," Harry responded. "Gil would have me head if I let a lady such as yourself get hurt on her way home."

Evie's giggle made it through the door. "I am no lady."

"No, you are a Princess, and Gil and I will always treat you as such."

"Well, you were a gentleman for doing this, Harry. Thank Gillian for me, again," Evie said.

"He'll be glad to hear." Evie walked through the door not seconds afterwards.

Gil and Harry? Pirates? Since when had Evie even talked to them in her life? Maybe Mal was mission something, but she really didn't know what.

"So, Evie, why was Hook escorting you back to our room?" Mal seethed. Evie just brushed past her and got out a sketch book and began drawing.

"I went to visit Dizzy. She's a crew member on their ship. Harry was heading back so he decided to walk me back." Evie was furiously making lines in her book with a pencil.

"In the middle of the night?" Evie was still in her pajamas and her cloak she wore at night on the Isle.

"I went to look at the stars. They are so beautiful, and I couldn't sleep." All of those facts might be true, but Mal couldn't prove her one way or another. "Mal, I going to make fifteen coronation dresses, do you think you can help me raffle the slots I have open to the highest bidder?"

Mal blinked at Evie. What?

"Why?"

"I would like to pay for college or have money to start a career when we get out of school next year," Evie chirped. "The richest kids in the world are all here, and would pay hundreds for me to make a dress for them. So, why not?"

"Sure. Will this interfere with our mission?"

"It will help our mission, Mal. These kids will be willing to trust us more if we act like we are good people. I have a trade, and I will use it to my advantage. Are you in?"

"Fine. But I am not thrilled with this."

"I wouldn't expect you to be." Mal didn't even notice the smirk that had spread across Evie's face. Oh, how the times would be changing quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

Uma hated to admit it, but she had become friends with Lonnie. Yes, the girl was a royal, but she wasn't a stuck up prissy one like Audrey. After the first duel, they had become sparring partners, and they learned a lot from each other. There is only so much you can do to improve your skills by sparring with the same people over and over again you whole life. Lonnie provided Uma a new challenge and she was not going to say no anytime soon.

The first duel the pair had against each other had been eye opening. Uma realized how sloppy some of her footwork and some of her skills really were, but she was unpredictable. Lonnie's movements were almost choreographed to the point where Uma could tell where Lonnie was going to strike next. They started to share different techniques and critiques on their fights, and both found it harder and harder to beat the other.

From that day on, Lonnie had Uma's back and would make it clear they were good for each other in that way. Most of the princesses didn't understand Lonnie's love for fighting, and most of their peers blatantly ignored Uma.

Gil and Harry wouldn't let Uma live down the day she came back with a sharp slice on her cheek where Lonnie managed to get her in a fight. Uma hadn't allowed herself to get even the slightest of injuries in a swordfight in years, and the fact an Aradonian Princess had been the cause was almost too much for them to bare. Uma threw them overboard while they were half asleep one night in retaliation.

Lonnie had decided they would be friends outside the dueling club, and Uma wasn't given a choice in the matter. Lonnie had begun to drag Uma with her to different afterschool activities and hangouts with her other friends. Social situations that didn't deal with harming other people, or plotting to harm others, or figuring out how they were going to survive to next week wasn't something Uma was used to. She was attempting for Gil's sake, and for the sake of her reluctant friend Lonnie. Uma knew she would be important to Gil in his upcoming crusade and after as well. She needed to learn so she could be presented in front of a royal court if the need ever arose.

This was precisely how she found herself after classes every day since Evie's confession in Evie's dorm. Evie was teaching Lonnie, Eugenia and Georgia how to sew. Uma was only there to focus on her homework. Nothing got done on the ship with whining children. She loved her crew, but she could only put up with them for so long when they were docked.

Evie was acting fidgety today, and it didn't escape Uma's notice. There were only a few more days until Evie would be leaving Auradon with her daughter and her loser of a fiancé. If Uma was correct, Evie wanted to use Lonnie and Eugenia to help get the pair off the Isle and out of the country.

"I know I've said this before, but I find it so refreshing we are hand making all these gowns," Lonnie sighed. "So many girls want the best designers and they never even stop to think of making their own."

Lonnie was making her own ball gown for the coronation, as was Eugenia. Uma had put her foot down before they could even try to talk her into making her own. Uma was a pirate, not a seamstress, or a princess trying to feel like a commoner.

"On the Isle, we either scrounge for rags, or make our own clothes," Evie said. "There are a few seamstresses, but they always want something in return."

"It's why I only have three outfits. I went almost a month without food to pay the Master Tailor on the Isle," Uma replied.

"If I were becoming Queen instead of Ben, I would abolish the Isle entirely," Lonnie stated. She had wanted to be chosen for the slot instead of Ben, but the council makes the final decision, and Ben really wanted to be king. "His father will be using him as a figurehead, and I'm not even sure if Ben is aware of how easily he falls under Beast's charm.

"It makes me glad I don't live under Auradon's ridiculous laws. I will be Queen someday. After my grandparents pass. I love my mother and father with all my heart, but they are not suited for the throne."

"My mother was never suited for the throne. She was a vicious ruler," Evie piped in. "She never had an ounce of kindness in her heart while she was in power. It went to her head. Power and beauty. Mom's a bit nicer, now. I believe it was Gil's mother and myself coming into her life that made her realize power isn't everything, and beauty doesn't matter as long as her daughter is the prettiest in the room."

Evie looked down. Uma remembered Gil mentioning that the Evil Queen hadn't found Evie beautiful after she had her daughter. It must hurt her beyond imagine.

"Eugenia, Lonnie, can I trust you guys with something?" Evie asked.

Eugenia looked up from the bodice she was stitching lace onto. "Of course. You can trust both of us."

"Did you even have to ask?" Lonnie replied. Evie felt her head drop, and Uma could empathize with her. Yes, they did need to ask. Some of the people you may have trusted could turn on you in a moment if it helped them in any way. Uma trusted Evie because her prince trusted her. Uma hoped Evie thought the same of her. Uma wasn't sure how Georgia figured into this trust, but she assumed it had something to do with family relations. Evie was connected to Gil and Maverick, both of Georgia's brothers, and she wondered if Evie trusted them because of it.

Evie was getting ready to leave for good. She was putting the finishing touches on the final dresses as they were hanging in Evie's dorm. These were the final days, and Evie didn't want any secrets left untold.

Georgia made eye contact with Evie, and she knew something was up. Evie sighed and got up. She pulled loose a floorboard and removed a few things. She handed a makeshift photo album to Lonnie and Eugenia, and a vial to Georgia. The girl didn't need to see the pictures, she had lived them, but Georgia LeGume knew for a fact the vial in her hand had been destroyed, either by Evie or her mother.

"Evie, are you?" Georgia gasped.

"Yes," she said, her voice was laced with guilt. "Ritchie's." Evie answered before Georgia could ask.

Lonnie flipped through the photobook. The first was of a younger Evie and a boy who shared many similar features to Gil and Georgia. The boy had an arm wrapped around Evie and a bloody cut on his face. The next was of the pair in a dirty room, and Lonnie's eyes went wide as she looked closer. Evie was disheveled and messy, but both she and the boy were smiling, and staring at a tiny, bloody baby in their arms. The other two were of the boy and the baby girl.

"Her name is Evangeline. The boy is my fiancé, Maverick LeGume. Evangeline turns two in a little less than a months.

"You have a daughter?" Eugenia asked, and looked up at the blue haired girl. From what Eugenia had gathered, Evie was around seventeen. This girl had a two year old child?

"How?" Lonnie spluttered.

"How old was I? How did I let this happen? I was barely fifteen when she was born. Maverick is a bit younger than me."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Georgia demanded, then she turned on Uma. "Did you know? Does Maverick know?"

Uma shrugged. "Of course I knew. Evie told Gil first."

"Know what?" Lonnie asked.

Evie took a deep breath. "I'm leaving Auradon. Gil got me official citizenship in Arendelle, and I leave for Corona in a few days, then Arendelle."

"What? Why are you leaving?" Lonnie exclaimed.

"It's a long story," Evie said. "I need your help, Lonnie. You can drive, and you can get the remote to the barrier. I need to get my family off so I can take them with me. Will you help me please?"

Lonnie was shell-shocked. She couldn't respond, and she was struggling to process all of this.

"Why are you running?"

"Princess is three months pregnant, again," Georgia seethed. "What the fuck were you two thinking?"

"It was an accident," Evie shot back. "Mal cannot know. Nor can anyone in Auradon. Teen pregnancy is a taboo, if you hadn't noticed. We go to school with a bunch of nobles and royals. If they found out, I would be out casted. If they find out this isn't my first child, I can forget about getting a job, let alone finishing my education."

Lonnie couldn't reply, because she had no answer. She couldn't keep her friend here. Eugenia clearly knew some of this, but she still looked taken by finding out Evie was pregnant. Auradon was not a friend to outsiders, or people who didn't fit into their specific expectations. Lonnie didn't blame Evie for wanting to get out of Auradon.

"Have you told Ritchie?" Georgia repeated.

"No. I can't easily get a letter to him, and he is terrified of Aunt Snow, as are most of your siblings," Evie said. "I couldn't get a letter to him if I tried."

"Hold it!" Lonnie exclaimed. Her brain finally caught on to what was happening. "Evie, you're pregnant?" Evie couldn't meet her gaze. It was answer enough.

"Lonnie, will you help or not?" Uma demanded. "I could very well steal the car, but I can't drive, and no one else on the Isle can, either."

"Fine. I will help you guys. I don't want Evie to leave, but I understand," Lonnie said. She turned on Evie so quickly, you would have thought she was lightning. "I expect you to visit me in China when I go back."

"As long as you remember to visit me in Arendelle," Evie smiled.  
\--------------------------------------  
Gil coordinated with Lonnie, Margaret and Harry on the retrieval mission. He knew the ins and outs of what they would be doing in, and everything that could go wrong. It would be taking place a dawn, and it would go smoothly, there was no question about it.

Evie had packed her bags the night before, and put them in the car before she went to bed. Mal had no clue what was going on. Evie had to leave things behind. Mal couldn't be tipped off she left the country before it happened. Eugenia would be sneaking in and grabbing whatever she left behind in a few weeks. Gil had forbidden Evie from going, and had proclaimed it loudly in front of Harry and Lonnie. They had understood Evie was in no state to go and get her family. She was in too much danger going back with her current health. Evie probably wouldn't survive another pregnancy on the Isle.

Gil would be leaving Evie on the ship under the careful watch of Uma and Georgia. Harry would be playing messenger, and would be meeting with Elsa while Gil retrieved Maverick and Evangeline.

"Get back safely," Margaret hissed to Gil and Harry as the pair got out of the car. Lonnie had already closed to barrier, and trapped them all in. They couldn't let anyone slip through without their knowledge.

"We will," Gil said. He kissed Harry on the cheek, and both took off running.

Gil hoped Maverick and Evangeline were home. He wanted to avoid his father and the rest of his siblings if possible. He pulled his cloak tightly around him, and lowered his hood as far on his head as he could, and he weaved around as many people in the streets as he could. Every person on the Isle looked suspicious at all times, Gil wouldn't attract any attention to himself at all.

He reached his father's house in record time. He hated he even had to do this. It could ruin all of his plans if he got stuck here. He could not afford for anything to go wrong. Gil loved Evie, but he hated how this situation was risking the plans he had been making for years. He was so close to his victory.

The coronation was coming up quickly, and they had to succeed. Harry was hand delivering messages to Gil's mother so the final stages could move forward on the Isle. Gil was grateful they could take this opportunity to finalize plans, but it was a major risk.

God, he was over thinking this. Gil needed his brain to shut up, and he needed to find his brother and his niece.

He slipped into his father's hovel, and maneuvered around some of his younger siblings, dead to the world on the living room floor. Gil was lucky he had a bed at his mother's house when he was younger. He had to share at his father's or he slept on the ground like his siblings he was carefully stepping around. Nothing had changed here. It was still extremely dirty, and weapons were laying around hap hazardously as they always were. He barely blinked at his father, who was passed out drunk on the table, again.

Maverick was asleep in the bedroom with Evangeline next to him, and a few of their little sisters on the bed around them. Gil quietly made his way over, and shook his brother.

"Ritchie, get up," he whispered. Maverick caught Gil's wrist and his eyes were wide open.

"Gil?" Maverick hissed.

"Quietly and hurry. I'm getting you off the Isle," Gil said. "Grab some clothes for yourself and Evangeline. We need to hurry."

Ritchie didn't waste time and handed his sleeping daughter to Gil. He grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes into it. Gil made himself useful and found Evangeline's cloak. Gil woke her up gently. She looked at him blearily. Gil raised a finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. She nodded and Gil wrapped the cloak around her, lifted the hood over her eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's go," Ritchie said.

They all carefully left Gaston's hovel, and ran once the door closed behind them. They were nearly at the barrier when Maverick stopped Gil in his tracks.

"What is happening?" he demanded. "Why are you getting us now?"

"I can't tell you hear, and you better hear from Evie rather than me," Gil said. He continued to walk. Maverick rushed after him, dragging his daughter behind him. "We need to move. With any luck, Harry's already back at the car."

"What happened to Evie?" Now Maverick was freaked out.

"Nothing bad. She's fleeing the country, and wouldn't leave without the two of you."

"Nothing bad? Then you say she's fleeing the country? Gil, what the hell is happening?" Maverick exclaimed. They had reached the car.

"Think of it this way, the entire Isle is going to be extradited soon, you are just being taken off sooner. Okay?" Maverick was frustrated, but he continued to move.

They arrived at the car, and Maverick came face to face with Harry Hook and two girls he had never seen before.

"Took you long enough," one of the girls said.

"Not now, Margaret," Gil said. "Lonnie start the car."

Gil ushered both Maverick and Evangeline into the car. They were off to Auradon, and Maverick couldn't believe it.

"Mommy!" the toddler cried, and ran to the blue haired girl. Maverick was not far behind her.

"Evangeline!" Evie exclaimed, and she picked her daughter up and held her tightly. Ritchie hugged both his girls and kissed Evie. Lonnie made sure everything was in the car, and tried not to intrude on the family's reunion. Evie mouthed a thank you to Gil and Lonnie for making it happen. Evie promised to write to everyone, and to do what she could to help in Arendelle for their mission. She planned to open her shop in the following weeks, and would be starting her life.

Gil watched as the car drove off in the dawn of the day. Evie was off starting her new life. She would no longer be branded as the child of a villain, she could be her own person. He was happy for his sister and his brother but he couldn't help but feel envious of them. They were going to thrive, and for now, Gil was still trapped and labeled. Hopefully it wouldn't be for too much longer.


	20. Chapter 20

When it came to people on the Isle, many kids knew Mal's anger was no laughing matter. Many people avoided her like the plague because she was known to go off at the tiniest slight against her. All things said, it took Mal a full day to notice Evie was missing. She'd be preoccupied with her boyfriend at the time to have noticed what her roommate was doing.

"Mal, have you seen Evie anywhere today?" Carlos had asked that night at dinner. He had noticed his friend wasn't at breakfast or lunch during the day. After Evie didn't show up at the second meal, he had convinced Jay to help him look for her. They spent the rest of the afternoon searching for her, and had no luck.

The pair had asked around, and the only thing that had matched up was Lonnie had been the last person to be seen with Evie.

"No, have you checked our room? She's been so caught up with her stupid ball gowns, I doubt she remembered to eat today," Mal seethed. Typical.

"We checked there," Jay said. "Apparently everyone got their gowns yesterday. Lonnie and Uma helped her deliver all of them." The boys had made their rounds. Hell, they had checked Evie's room. Things were missing on a simple scan, and they were tempted to go back again.

"So Evie vanished? Yeah right," Mal scoffed.

"We think she left," Jay answered. "We hadn't looked through your drawers or anything. That would have been weird."

"But her things were missing. Her favorite jacket, shoes and tiara were all gone," Carlos said. "If Evie was still here, those things would be, too."

Mal's eyes flashed glowing a toxic green color.

"Evie wouldn't have betrayed us."

"She wouldn't have gone back to the Isle either," Jay said. "Something must have scared her, and she ran."

"Where would she run to?" Mal growled.

"We don't know. She isn't here, though."

The three ran out of the room, and took off to Mal's dorm, and tore it apart. Most of Evie's clothes were gone. The only things left were some trinkets and clothing left around her room.

Carlos couldn't believe it. How could she just up and leave? It was clear she didn't even want them trying to find her. If that was the case, Evie wouldn't have left some things lying around. Evie had tried to make it seem like she was still there. She was trying to make it seem like she didn't want them to notice she had left. Mal clearly had bought the setup, and wouldn't have realized it if Jay and Carlos hadn't pointed it out to her.

"That bitch!" Mal shrieked and ran out of the room. The girl was on a mission, most likely to murder Lonnie, who had been the last person to see Evie.

Jay and Carlos tried to chase after but Mal was quick when needed to be. They were hoping they could stop her before she murdered the young princess. They would never consider Mal and Evie to be close friends, but the boys knew Evie belonged to Mal, just as they did. They were in Mal's gang, they followed her lead despite having their own desires. Mal's command provided them safety, but they rarely made decisions without her approval. What Mal said went, and they wouldn't defy her. Joining tourney and taking in Dude were steps into taking back their lives. Evie had been pulling away for months now, and if she took off she probably wouldn't be coming back. Evie was very resourceful and she would make it a point not to return to the Isle. Jay and Carlos knew they wouldn't find her unless she wanted to be found.

"Mal, wait. Think this through!'" Carlos called after her. Mal stormed into Lonnie's room, and broke the lock on the door as she was doing so.

Lonnie and Eugenia screamed as Mal came in and pinned Lonnie against the wall.

"What did I do?" Lonnie asked, her voice was shaking despite knowing she could take on Mal if she needed to.

"Seriously, Mal, what are you doing?" Uma asked. The girl was sitting by the window, and looked unfazed by the turn of events.

"Shut it, Shrimpy," Mal hissed. "I want to know what you did to Evie."

Lonnie shook her head quickly.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Evie all day! Will you please let me go?"

"You were the last one to see her!" Mal yelled. She dug her fingernails deeper into Lonnie's shoulder.

"Uma and I saw her yesterday evening before we went to bed. I haven't seen her, I swear!" Lonnie said. "Now let go of me." Lonnie then proceeded to twist Mal's arm behind her back, directing her to face Uma head on.

"You! I knew you would have something to do with it," Mal seethed.

"Mal, this is insane," Jay groaned. "They clearly know nothing, so let's go find Evie."

"Listen to your dogs, Mal. Why do you always assume I had something to do with everything?" Uma asked in a bored tone. "You are supposedly her best friend, you tell me where she went."

"We don't know where she went, Mal," Eugenia stressed. It was a lie, but they weren't about to tell her that.

"Don't act dumb, Uma. You did something to her! Where is she?" Mal demanded, her eyes flashed a poisonous green shade.

"We don't know, Mal, we swear. She mentioned Auradon being too much in a sewing session, but that was a few weeks ago. Gil mentioned her not being happy after one of their suppers on the ship, but we thought it was all talk," Eugenia replied.

There was that name again. Gil. What did Gil have to do with any of this? It made no sense to the remaining Core Four. He was just another one of Gaston's many children. He was nothing special, so why did everything continue to circle around him? Carlos was extremely confused, and he wouldn't write Gil off as useless. The last time he had been looking for Evie he had run into him, and the girl seemed to have been hanging around him and the rest of the pirates too much for it to be nothing.

"She did mention she would never return to the Isle in one of our many conversations," Lonnie said. "Going there to find her might be useless."

"You didn't think to tell anybody she was thinking of taking off?" Carlos asked, he was sincerely shocked this was happening. She could be hurt or dying anywhere.

"You act as if coming to Auradon suddenly made me care about others, DeVil," Uma drawled. "Evie told us not to tell anyone she was considering leaving, we respected her wishes. It isn't our problem."

"We won't find her if she doesn't want to be found, Mal," Carlos said, and tried to lead her from the room.

"It doesn't mean we can't look for her," Jay said. They left the room in search of their friend.

Uma and Lonnie couldn't help but smiled. The boys might be useful to them. It looked like they were pulling away from Mal. Soon the girl would be all alone, and powerless to stop anything. She had lost half the brains of her gang, and her boys were not going to be around for long.

At this point Maleficent would never get her hands on whatever she wanted on Auradon, and the nation would fall at the hands of Queen Elsa and her son's goals for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loyal readers! I know it has been a few weeks, but here is the next chapter. I recently started the school year, and while I am still writing this, updates will be fewer until breaks and lulls in homework. I longhand most of my work before typing it up, and finding time to type much of this up is not the easiest. I will be updating whenever I can, it just will not be as regular as it has been. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Mama,

Keep an open eye on the skies during Coronation Day. I believe Mal has something planned and I know the demon children from DunBroch had been trying to brainwash the headmistress's daughter. Something big will happen that day. I will be getting my hand on that wand if no one else disturbs the barrier. I have faith the dirty work will be taken care of for me.

I plan on making my first appearance as a royal a very extravagant one. It will be glorious. Aunt Anna will be there for my own personal, impromptu coronation. I will receive her blessing and all.

Evie's shop is off the off the ground and slowly collecting customers. She's doing just fine. They are staying in one of the larger apartments in the servant's quarters of the castle until they can afford an apartment. Maverick is starting the potions side of the shop. Evie will be taking over in her spare time after the baby is born. It's for her own safety. They are having another baby. You can tell Grimhilde. I think she would like to hear.

We are a mere few days from going home, Mama. I can feel it. There are ships looming on the horizon. They will take the villains off the Isle, either to be resentenced or to go home as they please. If they are under our protection or are a part of my generation of villains they will immediately go to their relatives outside the Isle and Auradon, or off to live their own lives if they are above sixteen.

It is happening, Mama. I can feel it.

Love,

Your Son,

Crown Prince Gillian of Arendelle.  
\------------------------  
Coronation Day had arrived in Auradon. The entire kingdom was buzzing with excitement on this wondrous occasion. The entire kingdom could sense this day would go down in history. Prince Ben would become king and be even kinder and more loving than his father and mother before him. A new young king for a young nation of states. It would be the start of a brighter era for Auradon.

Ben stood proudly in front of the mirror in his childhood bedroom. He was in his royal suit and would be wearing a cloak soon. He wore his father's shade of royal blue and his mother's favorite shade of yellow. He felt proud to be wearing them, as he was proud to be their child, and to accept the responsibility for the nation. He would keep his promises, and he would make their kingdom one great nation.

Ben had plans that were untainted by others on his father's council. He would be removing as many children from the Isle as he could. They did not deserve the hand they had been dealt, and he could see the struggles the kids he had already brought over had been through. Ben believed the best thing that had ever happened to him was when he had been held hostage by the pirates. They opened his eyes. They didn't know how to get off the Isle, so they bribed and blackmailed him, so they could get off. His father allowed it reluctantly and had put all these regulations on these kids. If Ben had his way, he would have let them discover Auradon for themselves. The children of the Isle had been put through was too much in the first place and had been brainwashed from the moment they were born. Ben truly wanted them to see there was good in the world, and his father had not allowed that.

He only could hope things on the Isle were a bit better than it seemed. Ben would be getting the names of every person on the Isle, and make sure there were no wrongly imprisoned people on the Isle. The news of a secret war and knowing Queen Elsa went missing seventeen years ago was hard enough to stomach. Ben hoped and prayed his father had nothing to do with it. None the less, he wanted to know what else had been kept a secret from him, and if he could even atone for his father's mistakes.

"Oh, my sweet child, how grown up you look," his mother gushed as she entered his room. She embraced her son. "Ben, I am so proud of you and all you have done so far. The things you have accomplished with the Isle alone speaks for how great of a king you will be."

"Do you really think so, Mom?" Ben asked. His eyes shined brightly at her praise, it told her how insecure he was about becoming king.

"I know so, sweetheart. I think you will be a magnificent king. Even greater than your father ever was," Belle sighed. "You have much to fix, and to build upon. I know you can do it."

Ben stared at his mother for a moment. The depth of her statement hit him.

"So, what the transfer kids said was true wasn't it? About the war? And the kids from the Isle weren't lying either?" Ben asked. Belle did not answer, but her silence was enough for her son. It spoke many words. It was too dangerous to say anything against his father out loud. Ben and Belle would be blacklisted if he knew Ben did not agree with many of his practices.

"You will make a great King, Ben. I have always known it. You will make me and this Kingdom proud." She kissed his forehead and left the room. Their conversation only proved some of the dark things Ben had become suspicious about in his country. He only hoped he could become the one to fix it.  
\-----------------------------  
Despite wearing the heavy winter cloak everywhere during most seasons on the Isle, Gil never had a problem with the cold. Early on, his mother used to chase him when he would sneak outside in a threadbare t-shirt and his socks in the snow. She understood why he was able to go out and not be bothered by the cold and the snow. His powers and his magic over ice and snow made it so he could survive in any severe temperatures with little to know affect. She had the same ability. But, to keep the two of them safe, Gil was always made to wear the heaviest materials his mother could find for his winter cloak. It kept them both safe from the villains who would want to use them for their powers. It was the only reason why Gil didn't fight his mother on it.

He didn't know why he was remembering this as he got ready for the coronation. Maybe it had something to do with hiding his true nature his entire life. Today would be the day Prince Gillian would finally be known to the world, just as he had longed for it to happen when he was a kid playing in a t-shirt in the snow.

Gillian had been in the crowd earlier in the morning on the day of the coronation when the ship carrying the royal delegates from DunBroch, Arendelle and Corona arrived. It had been extremely early in the day, yet the reporters were out there when the single ship arrived. It caused a mini uproar amongst some. The people were believing the three nations had untied. It was false, and they continued to say they were no more than allies. It was amusing to Gillian that the press was so concerned about the nations combining, that they didn't even realize Prince Consorts Eugene and Christoph from Corona and Arendelle were nowhere in sight. It was slightly noticed that the three demon generals from DunBroch were missing, but they were not politically important any longer. They may be princes and generals, but when the country had two princesses and five princes missing royals tended to become easily overlooked.

All together it was a distraction. Auradon had no clue there was an armada just beyond the horizon waiting for the coronation to be over, and for war to begin.

The six teenaged royals from the aforementioned nations were prepping themselves in the girls' rooms. Evie had designed their gowns and suits, and Dizzy had made them. Evie had promised Dizzy a job one day if she could take on the task. The young girl did surprisingly well. They were simple, yet extravagant gowns and suits. They were nothing like the Cinderella ball gowns most of their peers had gotten for this day. The gowns for the princesses emulated the styles of their mother's and sisters, simple enough to run or fight it.

Gil would be declaring war. They needed to be prepared for a battle to break out in a heartbeat.

Harry could feel the tension radiating off of all the children of the Isle. Mal looked the worst for wear. She was fidgety, and her eyes never left the Fairy Godmother's wand. It was clear Jay and Carlos both knew what Mal was planning, and both seemed ready to bolt at any moment.

He took Gil's trembling hand in his own. Gil was not shy, but he never like the attention and this would be the most attention-grabbing thing he had ever done in his life. Harry met Gil's eyes for a brief moment. It told him everything he needed to know. Today, everything would be changing, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Hell, they were causing it.

"Jane! What are you doing?" The Fairy Godmother screamed. Gil's attention snapped back to what was happening on the floor of the coronation.

Jane had stolen the wand from her mother, and the magic backfired, dangerously. The magic broke through the stained glass, and fired far through the sky, hitting the dome of the Isle head on. A mass of green smoke billowed through the air and landed on the floor of the cathedral with dramatic flair. Maleficent had arrived. The entire cathedrals attention had been diverted away from the Isle to the dark fairy on the floor.

Gil smirked to himself as he saw ice break down the rest of the barrier. It didn't reform. His mother had successfully destroyed the barrier. He saw the first sail of the armada on the horizon. It had begun. Gil may have to break it off with Harry because he would marry Jane for amazingly helping him. She was his savior and had helped eradicate the biggest obstacle in Gil's plan. His mother was free, as was the rest of his family and all the villains on the Isle, (well most were, some would be incarcerated by the militia's).

Mal had turned her back on her mother. Gil was unimpressed with the fire breathing dragon and the rest of the sparks flying. Family feuds were his life when he was at his father's hovel. He was not the only sibling with powers. Gaston had children with some weird women in his time. This fight was nothing more than another one of those. Harry seemed to be having the time of his life on the other hand. It was like a bitch-fight to watch or something. Gil was have tempted to point out he was gay and engaged,

It ended with a lizard, and a peaceful hush falling over the cathedral. The room of nobles were once again relieved to be safe from a villainous threat. There was a moment of silence before cheering was heard through the entire cathedral.

Gillian couldn't help it. He began to laugh hysterically at the cheers and the clapping. It was just too funny. He nearly laughed himself to tears and didn't stop until long after the clapping had faded and the whole room was staring at him.

"Mr. LeGume, would you care to enlighten the rest of the room to what is so funny?" the Fairy Godmother demanded.

Gillian smiled. He threw off his cloak, revealing the bright, almost white blue noble garb and removed the bandana from his head. The simple actions completely changed the way he held himself, and the way he looked. It was almost hard for the onlookers to believe he was a villain's child.

He snapped his fingers, and a grand staircase began to form out of ice from the balcony down to the main floor. People screamed. Magic was not used in Auradon, any use of it was a phenomenon. The King and Prince froze. A child of Gaston should not have powers, let alone control over magic to this extent.

"You all feared Maleficent, oh what a bad dragon. None of you even noticed the plan my family and I had put into motion years ago!" Gil barked out in his laughter. He composed himself in a second before gliding down the stairs. He had the grace of a royal. It was not something the son of Gaston should have.

"Gil? What are you talking about?" Ben asked. He had yet to be crowned. Maleficent had put a wrench in everything that was happening. The boy was still a prince. Gil stared directly into his eyes as he neared the bottom of the stairs.

"Prince Ben, you are so naïve. I bet you didn't even know your father wrongfully imprisoned a Queen."

"He knew!" Margaret called out from the audience. "Topher and I made damn sure they knew." The princess of Arendelle made her way to the meet Gil at the base of the ice formation. She curtsied to the villain child. He in turn bowed and kissed her hand.

"Your Highness," he greeted.

"Your majesty," Margaret replied. She removed as crown of diamonds and glass and placed it on his head.

"What is going on here?" King Beast roared.

The entire room grew cold. Gil's hands were slightly glowing. The room was coated in ice, the doors were frozen shut, and the windows all grew dark as ice creeped up them. People began to panic as the entire room found themselves unable to move, having been iced to the floor.

"What my nephew is trying to say, King Beast," a women's voice called, moving to stand next to the son of Gaston, "is that the consequences of your rash actions all those years ago has come back to haunt you."

"Queen Anna," Beast stuttered. "I don't have the faintest idea of what you speak of."

"You will not act stupid with me, Beast. It will not go well for you. I am not Queen of Arendelle. I never have been, and I never will be," Anna seethed.

"No. That title belongs to my mother," Gil said coldly. "The innocent Queen who was wrongfully imprisoned on your Isle by you, a King who has no authority in my kingdom, or any of its inhabitants. My kingdom, the one because of you I have never had the pleasure of knowing."

Ben paled. He had no idea what Gil was implying, but he knew it was nothing good. Ben was unaware of his father who stood behind him growing more and more angry.

"Elsa is a demon and a witch! The woman was never a Queen and she was never anything more than a good for nothing villain!"

The collective gasp through the room was sharp. An admittance stronger than what they ever dared imagined coming out of their king's mouth.

"That is where you are wrong!" the Queen Elinor of DunBroch thundered. She strode up and struck Beast across the face. "I watched the young Queen grow up. I saw how she locked herself away for many years to protect her kingdom and her family. Elsa had done nothing wrong, and you had no right to lock her up. I will not prevent the war any of my children are willing to wage against you and your kingdom." She made eye-contact with her sons, daughters and the young royals she considered family.

"Please? Can we work this out?" Ben pleaded. He had no idea the severity of his situation. "Can't we prevent war caused by our parents mistakes?"

Gil scoffed. "You have never had to pay for your parents mistakes. My siblings, my friends and I all grew up paying for our parent's mistakes! Not anymore, though. I am a villain and I am a prince. I have lived in both worlds. I will avenge the wrongdoings against my family, and yes, King Beast, that includes my father."

"You cannot declare war, you aren't a king," Beast laughed. He held himself as if he had won with the flimsy statement of Gil's clear lack of title. He was enraged that this villain, the child of his worst enemy thought he could get away with threatening him with war.

"No, he can't. Not yet," Anna said. "But I can. As Acting Queen of Arendelle, I present Crown Prince Gillian to the courts of the three sovereign nations. As of now, I officially hand over my powers and authority over to him, until such time my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle can reclaim them as her own."

Gillian grinned. "My first act as the Crown Prince of Arendelle is to declare war on the United States of Auradon!"

"Gil, please, think of what you are doing," Ben pleaded.

"I have, Prince Ben. Everyone on the Isle is in support of my decision. My friends, my siblings, my parents and my allies are all preparing to abandon the Isle and take their revenge against you." He turned to the balcony. The crew had left amidst the chaos. Uma's ship was supposed to meet up with the armada by nightfall. He met eyes with Jay and Carlos. "This includes Evie. Jay, Carlos, my mother has granted you both citizenship if you wish to accept it. Evie already has. It does not come with conditions. Your parents are going to be retired and placed with the proper authorities."

Harry was waiting by the door for them.

"Don't listen to him!" Mal yelled.

"You know where Evie is?" Jay asked. Gil nodded. Carlos didn't hesitate and walked out of the cathedral, Jay followed closely behind him. Mal turned scarlet with rage. Gil realized he had read the core fours relationship all wrong. He had no clue how close Evelyn had been to those boys.

"Is there any way to prevent this war from happening?" Ben deflated.

"Take the crown and let us all walk out of here. If you make no move against us, we can write a treaty, and compromise," Anna answered for her nephew. Her sister and her son may want war, but Anna would do anything to keep the peace.

"I will do right by you and your family, Princess Anna," Ben smiled. He was unaware they Isle was currently being abandoned. He had no clue the worst of the villains were all in custody of Interpol. He did not know that many were either being moved to more humane prisons or returned to their home countries.

"We are all walking out of here unharmed. Ben, I hope we can come to an agreement," Gillian finished. He swept out of the cathedral with his family and his allies following behind him.

The Fairy Godmother watched as they all left the building. She wanted nothing more than to follow them. Maybe, the righteous side wasn't the side that was right all the time. But her will was strong. This coronation would be finished even after all the life changing delays.

"Let us finish this coronation, shall we?" her words lacked enthusiasm, but it had to be completed. If Gil, Prince Gillian of Arendelle, she corrected herself, was serious about war, Ben was the only one who could prevent it.

"No! This coronation is over!" Beast sneered. "Prince Ben will not become king today. Our nation is being threatened by heathens. I will not allow my country to be taken hostage.

"Adam!" Belle exclaimed. "Think about what you are doing! Do not take this away from your son."

He turned on his wife. "My son has given villains a chance and look how it ended up! I will not let Arendelle walk all over us. Ben would allow that to happen. I won't be the proprietor of that."

"Do you really think so little of me, Dad?" Ben asked. "I want to prevent war, not cause it. I want to keep our soldiers out of harms way. Don't you want to keep your people safe?"

"Of course I want that, son, but I have a duty to protect my people from those villains who threaten our great nation. I am the only one who can achieve this kind of protection."

"Do what you will, Father," Ben hissed. He tossed the crown at his feet. "But I will not fight in this war."

Ben swept out of the room. The Fairy Godmother followed him out. In her eyes, Ben was the true king of Auradon. Ben was pure of heart. He mentioned to her in private how he was going to shut down the Isle entirely. Ben had always hated the idea of the prison colony, and even more so after he found out the conditions in which they lived.

Now they were looking at war and Beast was instigating it instead of stopping it. Ben would eventually have to return to his father's side, but Helena Godmother did not.

Things were not looking good for anybody involved with this situation. Maybe rethinking sides were in order for everyone.


End file.
